El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne
by liluel azul
Summary: La historia de Saint Seiya desde la perspectiva de Hyoga. Aborda los pensamientos y el sentir del caballero del cisne ante las situaciones que se le presentaron a lo largo de la historia.
1. Los pequeños Hyoga y Saori

Spoilers de las sagas, torneo galáctico, 12 casas y Poseidón.

_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje a la saga que me llenó de emoción. **_

_**Hyoga del Cisne, caballero de hielo, extiende tus alas.**_

_**¡Que tu cosmos arda al infinito! **_

_**¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!**_

_**¡SantaManiaCaballeresca!**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Capítulo 1: Los pequeños Hyoga y Saori**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

El pequeño Hyoga se encuentra en las instalaciones de la fundación Graude. Se levanta temprano para acudir a su entrenamiento matutino y hace lo mismo que todas las mañanas pese a que el instructor no les presta atención.

De los cien niños ya sólo quedan veinte y diez partirán ese día a los diversos lugares de entrenamiento.

Él se marchará al día siguiente, en el último grupo. Después de desayunar se dirige a su habitación. Ya no le dieron más clases y los que quedan pueden pasar el tiempo como quieran.

Hyoga se siente angustiado y no sabe por qué. Mientras regresa a su habitación se topa con un grupo de cinco niños que partirán en unas horas. Hyoga sabe que no es bueno encontrarse con ellos. Pensó que iba a tener problemas, pero aquel grupo se paso de largo. Iban extrañamente felices y satisfechos. Esa cara se las había visto cuando hacían algo verdaderamente malo.

El niño rubio llega a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama. Antes compartía la estancia con otros cinco niños pero hoy es toda suya.

La sensación de angustia no lo deja descansar. Hyoga reflexiona ¿Por qué esta tan ansioso? Debería ser feliz. Mañana abandonará este sitio del infierno. No volverá a ver al perro de Tatsumi, ni al maldito Mitsumasa Kido y sobre todo, no tendrá que volver aguantar a la niña infernal que era la nieta de Mitsumasa. Volverá a su país, a la tierra que ha añorado desde que llego a Japón. Volverá a estar cerca de su madre. Entonces se pregunta si su angustia es sobre su futuro. Tal vez teme terminar en un sitio peor que este.

Está sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el personal de la fundación va a registrar la habitación. Al parecer la nieta de Mitsumasa se halla perdida. Durante la tarde se intensifica la búsqueda. Hyoga ve el ir y venir del personal. Revisan cada rincón varias veces.

Trata de no pensar en eso. Esa niña de seguro hizo un berrinche y ha de estar escondida en algún lugar.

El sol está por ocultarse y la angustia del ruso se incrementa. Entonces recuerda a los niños que había visto esa mañana y se dirige a ese lugar.

Alrededor de la mansión se hallan los extensos terrenos que el señor Kido uso para los entrenamientos de los niños. Hyoga no acostumbra venir a esta zona, porque aquí solían pasar el tiempo los niños más abusivos.

No sabe por que ha venido a este lugar, ni entiende por que se molesta en ir a buscar a esa malcriada.

Es cuando escucha un débil sollozo. Se deja guiar por ese sonido y de pronto sus pies pierden el suelo. Cae por un agujero oculto por los matorrales.

Hyoga siente que todo el cuerpo le duele a causa del golpe. Debió caer de una gran altura. Pero le es imposible comprobarlo porque queda atrapado en la completa oscuridad.

-No me hagas daño.-Dice la suplicante voz de la niña más odiosa que ha conocido.

-¿Saori-sama?

-Por favor…

Hyoga rápidamente entiende todo. Esos niños la arrojaron aquí. Después de todas las penurias que les hizo pasar ellos se vengaron.

-No te voy a hacer nada. Sólo vine a buscarte.

-¿Hyoga, eres tú?

Al oírla nombrarlo, el rubio se sonroja un poco. Se alegro de que está muy oscuro y ella no puede notarlo.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?

-Sólo tú hablas tan raro.

Tenia que reconocer que habla con un marcado acento. Pero le alegra que lo llame por su nombre y no por gai-jin* como todos hacen. Ahora cae en cuenta que ella siempre lo llama por su nombre.

Hyoga se levanta e intenta varias veces subir pero sólo obtiene raspones y moretones. Así que se rinde. Después de descansar comienza a sentir frío. Piensa en ella. A diferencia, él creció en Rusia y está acostumbrado al frío, pero era seguro que Saori nunca ha pasado una noche en la intemperie.

Se sienta en el suelo y acomoda a la niña en su regazo. Como lo supuso tiembla y está helada.

-Hyoga, tengo miedo.

-Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase. Así que duerme. Los empleados de tu abuelo están buscándote y nos van a encontrar.

La niña se duerme en sus brazos, mientras él reflexiona. Jamás pensó que pasaría así su última noche en este lugar. Además, en estos momentos se siente lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Está amaneciendo cuando escucha el ladrar de perros. Despierta a Saori y ambos niños se ponen a gritar por ayuda.

Los empleados sacan a la niña y luego a él. Cuando sale puede ver al señor Mitsumasa abrazando a Saori como su máximo tesoro. Mientras que a él, que es su hijo ni siquiera lo voltea a ver.

Todos los niños que llegaron a este lugar infernal, donde se les trato peor que a animales son hijos de Mitsumasa Kido. Pero eso es algo que sólo él sabe. Por que su madre acaba de morir hace tres meses. A diferencia de los otros niños cuyas madres murieron cuando eran muy pequeños.

Su madre lo había traído a Japón con la intención de presentárselo a su padre. Pero el barco naufrago y ella murió. Por eso llego solo, y se alegra de que su madre no se enteró de la cruel realidad. Ella siempre le decía que su padre era un hombre muy sabio que amaba la paz y la justicia. Y deseaba que cuando él creciera se volviera un hombre ejemplar como lo era Mitsumasa Kido.

La desilusión al conocerlo fue tan grande que no dio cabida a otro sentimiento como la rabia o el odio. La desilusión volvió fríos sus ojos. Y ya no sentía nada por ese hombre.

Mitsumasa carga a su adorada nieta y se marcha. Hyoga contempla por última vez a Saori. A esa niña que recibe el cariño de Mitsumasa a manos llenas. No puede odiarla. Ella debe ignorar completamente el origen de todos los niños. Si se comporta así de odiosa, es a causa de la educación que recibe del señor Kido. Y se siente más afortunado, porque su madre le enseño del amor y del respeto. Pero a está niña sólo le han enseñado a pisar a los demás.

Alguien del personal se encarga de él y esa tarde Hyoga toma el barco que lo aleja de Japón, deseando jamás volver a ver a Saori Kido

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Gai-jin: extranjero en japonés

Basado en el tomo 6 de Saint Seiya


	2. La visión del pequeño Hyoga

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Capítulo 2: La visión del pequeño Hyoga**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Hyoga contempló con algo de miedo al hombre que sería su maestro. El caballero dorado Camus de Acuario.

-¿Por qué quieres llegar a ser un caballero? ¿Es que buscas ser poderoso?

-Quiero…Quiero poder aguantar el frío del mar de Siberia para ver de nuevo a mi mamá. El barco se hundió en el mar pero su cuerpo fue preservado por el frío.

-¿Es por eso que quieres ser un caballero?

-…Sí…

-Morirás. Morirás en el intento. Observa Hyoga. Esas montañas de hielo son parte de un glaciar que atesora una resistencia surgida de miles de años de frío y un caballero debe de ser tan fuerte y poderoso como esa montaña. Inmune a los intensos rayos del sol. Impasible ante sus enemigos.

Así Hyoga se convirtió en el segundo alumno del maestro Camus. Conoció a Isaac y se hicieron grandes amigos. Pese a que era una competencia por la armadura del Cisne ambos niños se apoyaban y se esforzaban al máximo.

Pero Hyoga no deseaba la armadura. Él era feliz oyendo a Isaac hablando sobre los caballeros, de cómo ellos protegían con sus fuerzas a la tierra. Y de que se convertirían en guerreros que luchan por la justicia. El chico rubio decidió callar sus verdaderas intenciones para no defraudar a su nuevo amigo, al cual quería como a un hermano.

Él sólo quería la fuerza de los caballeros para ver a su madre. Pensaba todos los días en ella y a menudo recordaba que quería que se convirtiera en un hombre que lucha por la paz. Pero no deseaba ser un caballero. No tenia la pasión de Isaac para pelear por los ideales de los caballeros. Por eso decidió entrenar con todas sus fuerzas, para volverse un buen oponente para Isaac y que su amigo cumpliera su sueño.

Camus contempla a ambos niños. Pese a lo difícil de los entrenamientos son felices. Esto le preocupa mucho, pues generalmente los que no son los elegidos para convertirse en caballeros morían durante las practicas. Él lo había visto, sus compañeros, los que compitieron con él por la armadura de Acuario, perecieron.

Ambos niños duermen por lo agotados que están y Camus se pregunta quien será el elegido. Isaac lleva la ventaja, no sólo porque tiene un año más de entrenamiento, si no que comienza a despertar su cosmos. Se está desarrollando a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Al día siguiente los chicos recorrerían un circuito peligroso en las cavernas de Siberia. La velocidad es importante por que en ese lugar seguido hay derrumbes.

A Camus le preocupa porque Hyoga no da muestras de adquirir alguna de las habilidades extraordinarias de un caballero y esta prueba podría ser demasiado para él.

A la mañana a pesar de sus dudas Camus hace que los niños inicien con la practica.

-Uyyy. Con ese seño fruncido pronto te saldrán arrugas.- Dice la voz de un amigo muy apreciado para él y que de repente acaba de llegar de visita.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-Ya termine el encargo del patriarca

Camus lo mira con esa cara inexpresiva característica de él.

-Está bien. Lo admito. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Camus no dice nada. Está más preocupado por la prueba de los niños.

Hace mucho tiempo que Milo no ve a su amigo. Camus casi siempre está fuera del santuario y desde que es maestro prácticamente no se para por el lugar. Si bien extraña a su amigo, Milo lo prefiere así. Algo en el santuario incomoda a Camus. Aunque es muy reservado y prudente, si alguien nota sus dudas podía ponerlo en peligro de muerte si lo acusan de traidor.

-¿Cómo está el Santuario?

-Igual que siempre

Isaac salió del lugar. Ha terminado en menos tiempo del que Camus supuso. El peliverde se queda en la entrada esperando a su amigo.

De pronto la tierra se cimbró y una explosión de cosmos se sintió efímeramente. Fue tan fugaz que los caballeros dorados no supieron que pensar. El derrumbe que tanto temía Camus sucedió y el pequeño rubio no había logrado terminar la prueba.

-Falleció.-Dijo Milo secamente.

Camus guardo silencio. El niño debió quedar sepultado, pero el pequeño estallido de cosmoenergia le daba esperanzas de que aún estuviera con vida.

Ambos caballeros pusieron manos a la obra para buscarlo, pero tenían que ser precavidos para evitar otro derrumbe. Habían pasado más de siete horas cuando hallaron al pequeño. El niño había logrado hacer una pared de hielo a su alrededor para evitar ser aplastado.

Cuando el doctor lo revisó, no les dio muchas esperanzas. Presenta un severo cuadro de hipotermia y corre el riesgo de perder su pierna derecha a causa del congelamiento. Además pasó tanto tiempo sepultado que es posible que tenga algún daño cerebral por la falta de oxigeno.

Camus sale a buscar los remedios que el doctor ha ordenado y Milo se queda a cuidarlo.

Hyoga observa un campo de flores en la lejanía, y a su madre que extiende sus brazos. Lleno de dicha corrió hacia ella pero…

-¡Hyoga!- Lo llama la voz de una niña.

Esa voz lo detuvo. A Hyoga se le hace familiar, pero quiso ignorarla.

-¡Hyoga!

Quería ir con su madre y estar nuevamente en sus brazos.

-¡Hyoga!

Aquella voz es más fuerte que él. Se da media vuelta mientras su madre se desvanece. Entonces ve a una mujer que en su mano derecha tiene un ángel.

El niño abre los ojos y nota a una persona cerca de él. No puede verlo ya que está a contra luz.

-¿Eres San Pedro?- Pregunta con débil voz.

-No.

-Entonces no estoy muerto.

-Evidentemente. Aun estas con vida.

-¡Ah! –Exclama el niño antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Durante el día siguiente Hyoga despierta por momentos. Camus deja a Isaac cuidándolo para reducir el estrés de los niños. Cuando Hyoga reacciona, Isaac inmediatamente se pone a conversar con él. Le hace muchas preguntas para cerciorarse que no había sufrido ningún daño cerebral. Hyoga responde muy bien para alegría de Isaac, pero el chico tiene que recostarse alado de él porque la voz de Hyoga apenas es audible.

Durante la noche Camus le cambio los vendajes y se queda cuidándolo mientras Isaac y Milo descansan. Milo partirá mañana hacia el Santuario, pues no había pedido permiso para visitarlo.

Esa mañana Milo se levanta para encontrar a su amigo en la misma posición en la que lo dejó antes de irse a dormir.

A lado de la cama del pequeño, sentado en una silla y sin despegar la mirada del chico.

Milo revisa la pierna del chiquillo rubio. Tiene mejor color.

-Va a estar bien. Ya no te preocupes.

-No lo se. Eso de confundirte con San Pedro me tiene preocupado.

-¿Habría sido más lógico que me confundiera con Satanás?

-Sí, eso habría sido normal. Pero que te creyera San Pedro es una prueba de que le falto oxigeno por horas.

Isaac que ya se ha despertado se aproximaba a ellos cuando oyó esas palabras.

-¿Va a estar bien?

-No te preocupes.- Contesta su maestro.

-Él sólo está preocupado porque me confundieron con San Pedro.

-Es un síntoma alarmante. Definitivamente su cabeza no está bien.

-Tal vez tiene razón.- Dice Isaac preocupado.- Tuvo un sueño bien raro. Me dijo que vio un ángel en la mano de una mujer.

-Sí que estuvo al borde de la muerte si vio ángeles y me creyó San Pedro. -Dijo Milo con singular alegría.

-Sólo necesita guardar reposo Isaac. Prepara el desayuno.

-Sí maestro.

El peliverde se retira. Durante toda la conversación Camus no aparto la mirada de su pupilo. El sueño de Hyoga les llamo mucho la atención, pues su visión sin duda fue de Atena.

Los caballeros dorados la vieron en sueños el día que ella nació y después de eso nadie había vuelto a soñar con ella. Además, todas las visiones de la diosa tenían que ser reportadas al patriarca.

Ambos caballeros dorados contemplaron al niño que dormía profundamente. Sin decirse una palabra acordaron guardar el secreto.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


	3. La certeza de Hyoga

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Capítulo 3: La certeza de Hyoga**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Isaac lleno de furia toma a Hyoga del cuello de la camisa. Pero Hyoga lo mira fijamente como diciéndole "eso es todo".

-Vas a abandonar los entrenamientos así nada mas.

-Sólo quería la fuerza de los caballeros para resistir el mar de Siberia y ya la tengo.

-Los caballeros de Atena no debemos tener deseos tan egoístas.

-Yo no deseo ser caballero de Atena. Quédate tú con la armadura del Cisne.

El peliverde alzo su puño deseando golpear al rubio, pero trato de contenerse. Era inútil. Ya habían tenido esta discusión, aunque lo golpeara, el rubio no se defendería ni contestaría la agresión. Sólo lo miraría directamente a los ojos.

-A diferencia de ti, no ambiciono ser más poderoso ni luchar por la justicia.

Hyoga sabe que estás últimas palabras serian el detonante que harían a Isaac golpearlo. Pero antes de que Isaac, soltara el golpe, ambos jóvenes sintieron la mano de su maestro en la cabeza. Aquello literalmente les congelo las ideas y cayeron de rodillas.

-¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que mantengan la cabeza fría?

-El maestro Camus tan gracioso como siempre.- dijo el rubio con ironía.

-¿Hyoga, en verdad piensas abandonar los entrenamientos?

-Siempre fui honesto con usted. No tengo el menor interés en convertirme en caballero.

-Sabes que cuando inicias el entrenamiento la única forma de dejarlo es la muerte.

-Usted haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Camus sintió un poco de rabia. No por las palabras, si no por la altanería con la que respondía. Pero el impasible Camus de Acuario no caería en el juego provocador del rubio.

-Tengo que irme al santuario, cuando regrese hablaremos. Mientras no hagas alguna estupidez.

-¿Cómo que clase de estupidez?

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Hyoga en verdad lo está retando y provocando.

-¿Entendiste?

-…

-¿Y bien?

-Me comportare maestro.

Camus se da por satisfecho. Pese a la rebeldía de Hyoga, sabe que aún lo respeta y por lo tanto no buscará problemas en su ausencia.

-Isaac, prométeme que te comportaras.

-Seré juicioso maestro.

Camus arregló rápidamente todos sus asuntos en el Santuario para volver cuanto antes. Pero aún así se hizo tiempo para conversar con su amigo.

-Así que el rubio te esta sacando canas.

-grrr

-Y arrugas. Si que debe tenerte bien medido para hacerte enfadar de ese modo.

-¡Y encima se me quedo viendo fijamente! ¡A mí! ¡Su maestro! ¡Un caballero dorado! ¡Él, que ni si quiera sabe elevar su cosmos a voluntad!

Milo se sorprendió, Camus casi nunca muestra sus sentimientos. Así que este asunto es serio.

-Es joven, por eso rebelde. Una buena golpiza y lo encarrilas.

-No, no es eso. Algo debió haberle pasado para que actué así.

Hyoga no está pasando por un momento de inmadurez. A diferencia de Isaac que todo lo ve blanco y negro; Hyoga entiende perfectamente que el mundo es gris. Por eso no quiere ser un caballero de Atena. Porque no existe la justicia perfecta.

Cuando Isaac supo que Hyoga sólo entrenaba para ser capaz de romper el hielo del mar y ver a su madre, se enfadó mucho, pero como el ruso seguía esforzándose en su entrenamiento, el peliverde guardo las esperanzas de que Hyoga algún día cambiaria y comprendería la importancia de ser un caballero. Por lo que estuvieron en paz por un tiempo.

Por otro lado, Hyoga no desarrollaba bien su cosmos. Como si no tuviera facultades para eso. Pero Camus sentía que Hyoga se negaba a desarrollarlo. Y es que cuando por fin comenzó a despertarlo, Hyoga estaba emocionado y feliz. Se esforzaba aún más para dominarlo. Y de repente le llego ese cambio de actitud.

Empezó a provocar a Isaac diciendo cosas que abiertamente no decía por no querer lastimarlo. Era verdad que convertirse en caballero no es ser símbolo de la justicia, e incluso los caballeros podrían ser un mal. Esto hacia enfurecer a Isaac. En parte era bueno para Isaac reflexionar sobre esas cosas, pero ese no era el modo correcto de decírselo y el joven rubio lo sabia.

Camus volvió a Siberia, pero no sabe como solucionar la situación. Miró a Hyoga de modo interrogante, pero el joven lo miró con altanería.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué habría de pasarme?

-Te comportas extraño, buscas pelear con Isaac, retas a tu maestro.

-No quiero ser un caballero.

-Eso ha sido desde siempre. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hace actuar así?

El joven desvía la mirada.

-La armadura del cisne es de Isaac. Él la quiere, que se la quede.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-¿Entonces quien?

-Atena

Hyoga decide terminar la conversación. No tiene caso discutir en esos términos.

Una semana después Isaac vuelve a la cabaña. Hyoga no se ha presentado a entrenar. Camus le dijo que si abandonaba los entrenamientos seria castigado con la muerte. Y ya había faltado tres días. Camus tiene un limite que el rubio está por romper.

Lo busca en la casa pero no está. Sólo encuentra una carta en la que Hyoga se despide de él.

Sale a toda velocidad a buscarlo, tiene que encontrarlo antes que Camus.

Como lo supuso, antes de marcharse Hyoga fue a ver a su madre. Isaac se zambulle en el mar y encuentra a Hyoga enredado en las escalas del barco. Ha caído ahí presa de las fuertes corrientes del lugar. Toma a su amigo e intenta salir, pero las corrientes los arrastran a ambos. Isaac reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logra romper el hielo y arrojar a Hyoga a la superficie. Pero el peliverde es tragado por el mar.

La perdida de Isaac le causo una profunda depresión a Hyoga. El joven ni siquiera quería comer. Parecía que se estaba dejando morir.

Una mañana Camus no lo encuentra en casa. En su estado anímico Hyoga es capaz de cometer cualquier estupidez.

Lo busca por todos lados, cuando llega a donde se encuentra el barco y ve el hielo roto, supo que Hyoga ha ido a ver a su madre. Se mete a buscarlo pero no lo encuentra. Teme que otra vez la corriente lo hubiera atrapado o él mismo se hubiera entregado al mar.

Sale, aun queda la posibilidad de que esté en otro lugar.

Recorre nuevamente la zona y encuentra a su alumno contemplando un glaciar. Iba a decirle algo cuando el rubio lo mira, y Camus se perdió en la mirada de Hyoga. Sus ojos están llenos de resignación. El chico vuelve a contemplar el glaciar y es cuando Camus se percato de que se trata "del glaciar"

-No se puede escapar al destino.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Maestro, usted lo supo mucho antes que yo.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo que Hyoga cambiara de actitud. Cuando despertó su cosmos, descubrió que es el elegido por la armadura. Nadie podía explicarlo, tal vez se debiese a que en vidas pasadas se había sido caballero, porque cuando algunos despiertan su cosmos, les llega la certeza de que la armadura es suya.

Aunque Isaac tenia un cosmos excepcional, la voluntad y el deseo de ser un caballero. La armadura no lo hubiese admitido como su dueño. Por que alguien más a fin a ella, ha nacido.

Pero Hyoga no quería aceptarlo. Porque es un peso muy grande. Ya que significa que todo lo que paso en su vida, la muerte de su madre y ahora la de Isaac, se deben a este destino que no pudo cambiar.

Él es el elegido para convertirse en el caballero del cisne.

_**Fin de la primera parte**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

El glaciar. Pues es el glaciar donde estaba la armadura del cisne.

Basado en el tomo 16 del manga de Saint Seiya


	4. La decisión del Cisne

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Capítulo 4: La decisión del Cisne**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Camus portando su armadura de oro, está sentado en unas ruinas griegas. En su regazo tiene un cisne dormido.

Entonces una mujer de largos cabellos se le acerca.

-Ya es la hora

Camus siente miedo. Le van a quitar su tesoro.

-Aún no esta listo.

-Lo está. Te haz esmerado mucho en él y te lo agradezco. Nadie lo habría educado mejor que tú.

Camus mira a su cisne nuevamente. En estos seis años lo ha cuidado, lo ha visto reír y ha secado sus lagrimas. Lo ha visto crecer tanto en poder como en persona. Pero aún así no quiere soltarlo.

-Ya es hora de que el cisne abra sus alas y comience a volar.

La mujer toma el ave y lo lanza al cielo. Este abre sus alas y se marcha volando. Camus se levanta y corre tras el cisne.

-¡Espera, Hyoga! ¡No te vayas! ¡Hyoga! ¡Hyoga!

Camus se despierta con lagrimas en los ojos. De inmediato se levanta en busca a su alumno y se siente infinitamente feliz de encontrarlo dormido en su habitación.

Desde que Isaac fue tragado por el mar, el joven rubio se entregó a los entrenamientos, ha perfeccionado sus técnicas y su poder ya ha superado el nivel de los caballeros de bronce y rivaliza con los de plata. Posee un cosmos que puede crecer más.

Camus lo contempla un rato antes de retirarse.

Un par de horas después, Hyoga se levanta y como todas las mañanas va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Camus ya lo ha hecho. El joven rubio mira su plato con algo de miedo. Camus nunca cocina y eso es porque no tenia idea de cómo encender la estufa.

-Hyoga, -Dijo Camus.-El santuario te ha reconocido como el caballero del Cisne.

-Hurra.- Dijo el rubio carente de emoción.

-A partir de hoy he dejado de ser tu maestro. Como ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte mi estadía en el santuario esta vez será más larga.

-Y no quiere que incendie la casa en su ausencia.

-Eso y esto.

Camus le entrega dos cartas al joven. Una es del santuario donde se le informa que ya es caballero y la otra es de la fundación Graude. Hyoga deja aún lado las cartas, no tiene el menor interés de leerlas. Así que se concentra en su plato tratando de reunir valor.

-Ya es hora de marcharme.- Camus toma sus cosas pero antes de cruzar el umbral se detiene.

-Sí ya se, no hagas algo estúpido.

-Eso es lo que le dice un maestro a su alumno, lo que te digo ahora es de caballero a caballero. No hagas algo estúpido.

-No veo la diferencia

-Pero la hay.

Camus se va, mientras se aleja de la cabaña le pide perdón a Atena por su debilidad. Ya es hora de que el cisne vuele.

Y en cuanto su maestro se fue, Hyoga tira lo de su plato a la basura y comienza a prepararse el desayuno.

Las cartas de la fundación Graude para que se uniera al torneo galáctico continuaron llegando pero Hyoga las ignoró.

Sin embargo poco después, Hyoga salía de visitar a su madre en el mar, cuando llega el pequeño Jacob con una carta de su maestro Camus en la cual le informa que varios caballeros de bronce han aceptado participar en dicho torneo violando la regla que les impide usar sus poderes para gloria personal. Y dado que Hyoga también fue invitado, debe ir a castigar a los culpables.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del maestro Camus Hyoga fue al glaciar a liberar su armadura. Había evitado venir a este lugar desde la perdida de Isaac. Intuía que la vestimenta del cisne encontraba ahí y la carta de su maestro se lo confirmó.

Pese a las advertencias de Jacob, con un poderoso golpe destroza el hielo, la caja se abre y la vestimenta del cisne reaccionando ante su dueño lo cubre. Había pensado que se sentiría extraño al usarla pero no fue así, si no que al contrario, se siente muy bien. La armadura es suya por derecho.

Jacob lo contempla como si estuviera viendo a un súper héroe salvador del mundo. Al verlo Hyoga no puede evitar pensar en Isaac. El deseaba la armadura para ser eso, un héroe. La armadura debió elegirlo a él, Isaac no tendría dudas, cumpliría su misión con toda la frialdad que Camus les inculcó.

En cambio el rubio aceptó la encomienda pese a que no quería hacerlo, pues se tratan de sus hermanos. Así que decide destruirles sus armaduras. Y eso fue lo que hizo en su batalla contra Hidra Ichi.

Sin embargo, después de ver la pelea entre Seiya de Pegaso y Shiryu del Dragón se llenó de más dudas y de preocupación. Su siguiente pelea es contra Seiya y la armadura de este quedo destruida. Aún así, sabe que el testarudo joven subirá al ring, pues este no lucha por gloria personal, sino que debe estar presionado por la fundación Graude.

Luego, durante la pelea entre el unicornio Jabu y Andrómeda Shun los caballeros negros los atacan robando la armadura dorada. Quedando suspendido el torneo.

Hyoga se retira a esperar instrucciones, las cuales no cambian. Se le ordena acabar con los caballeros restantes. La situación es la ideal, Shiryu se ha marchado a reparar los ropajes, por lo tanto Seiya carece de uno. Había que destruir a Andrómeda y estarían acabados. Después evitaría que Shiryu reconstruyera las armaduras.

La destrucción de Andrómeda significaría el fin para los caballeros de bronce. Eso mismo debía pensar su contraparte negra cuando lo ataca. Sin pensarlo dos veces Hyoga interviene para salvar a Shun. Pese a que por este simple acto puede considerársele un traidor al santuario.

Ese pensamiento distractor es utilizado por el cisne negro que lo congela. Sin embargo Hyoga se libera y ataca con el polvo de diamantes. El cine negro no logra esquivar totalmente la envestida y su pierna se congela. Con eso el rubio tiene la ventaja. Unas cadenas negras hacen su aparición y con ellas los caballeros negros; que por fortuna se retiran por que Ikki los llamaba. En una pelea de uno contra cuatro, el rubio no habría salido bien librado.

Se lleva la mano al brazo que le duele, no ha podido descongelarla después del ataque del cisne negro. Son fuertes, muy fuertes.

Esa tarde, Hyoga medita en la mansión Kido cuando Seiya entra con unas vendas.

-Shun me contó lo que paso.

-Estoy bien.

-¡Ah sí! Pues Shun dice que te hirieron aquí.- Dijo clavando el dedo en la herida de Hyoga, quien no pudo reprimir el gesto de dolor. -No puedes ponerte la venda solo.

-…

-Tú tramas algo.- Le dice mientras lo cura.

-No se de que hablas.

Seiya si que debe ser suspicaz si ha notado sus dudas o sospecha de su verdadera misión.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Sí.

Seiya lo mira fijamente.- Dame tu meñique.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tengo que enseñarte todo, Hyoga?

Seiya sujeta el dedo con su meñique mientras decía- Me prometes que puedo confiar en ti.

-Sí

-Si mientes te tragaras mil agujas y me quedare con tu dedo.

Hyoga luce confundido

-Recuerda si me estas mintiendo te haré tragarte esas mil agujas.

Seiya se marcha, mientras Hyoga contempla su dedo. El castaño no es tan suspicaz, en esta situación simplemente no sabe en quien confiar. Pensó en su maestro Camus y en lo de "no hacer algo estúpido".

-Lo siento maestro.

Esto es algo que había decidido en el momento que vio a esos caballeros negros. No puede dejar a sus hermanos luchar solos contra Ikki, el enemigo es poderoso, la desventaja numérica y la carencia de las armaduras del Pegaso y del Dragón inclina completamente la balanza en contra de Seiya y Shun.

De presentarse en la batalla a favor de Seiya quedará como un total traidor a los ojos del santuario. Y el castigo es la muerte. Pero no le importa. Después de todo ellos son sus hermanos. Se dirige a su cuarto y contempla la armadura del cisne. No puede evitar pensar en Isaac, puede oírlo regañándolo por tomar una decisión personal. Está anteponiendo sus sentimientos al deber. Su obligación es eliminarlos no ayudarlos.

-Yo no soy como tú Isaac. Jamás lo fui.

Sólo puede guiarse por lo que siente. Fuera correcto o no, no le importa. Después de todo el jamás quiso ser el caballero del Cisne y aún así la armadura lo ha elegido a él. Pues bien, ya escogió su camino y la armadura no tiene otro remedio que seguirle.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Originalmente el capítulo 3 iba a ser el final de la historia cuando Hyoga acepta que el es elegido para ser el caballero del cisne pero quedaba inconcluso lo de los hermanos y lo de Isaac, así que me atreví a continuar aunque eso significo meterme con la ya mil contada historia de los caballeros del Zodiaco. Como leyeron es la trama desde la perspectiva de Hyoga a la que le incluyo momentos inventados por mi (algo de original tenia que tener)

La verdad que este fic me esta causando verdaderos quebrantos de cabeza. Al principio hasta me emocione y pensaba hacer uno de cada personaje, pero ya rechace la idea. No encuentro un punto de equilibrio entre Kurumada y yo. No quiero profundizar en lo que ya se vio del anime, porque ya lo vivimos con todo el drama que los colores y el audio te pueden dar, para algunos es muy tedioso leer lo que ya vimos y para otros me quedo corta en esos momentos.

Honestamente, repito prefiero no ahondar en ellos por que ya los vimos en la TV.

Lo que si les puedo adelantar es que el capítulo que sigue es mi favorito, es la razón por la cual Hyoga es mi caballero preferido y tal vez por eso me quedo tan bien.

Basado en los tomos 1, 2 y 3 de Saint Seiya.


	5. Hermanos

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Capítulo 5: Hermanos**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Es el día de la batalla contra los caballeros negros en el monte Fuji. Hyoga y los demás se presentan, aunque Shiryu les hace falta. El Dragón logró reparar las armaduras y mandarle a Pegaso la suya. Shun les entrega unos cascabeles y los jóvenes se separan.

Hyoga se encuentra con su contraparte oscura y lo vence sin problemas. Pero algo raro pasa, el cisne negro se arranca el ojo y lo envía a Fénix. Hyoga no sabe que en ese ojo se quedo grabada su técnica más poderosa y que ahora Ikki la conoce.

El cisne de inmediato sale en busca de Ikki quiere enfrentarse a él solo. Confía en sus fuerzas, pero hay un problema, Ikki al igual que todos los huérfanos que envió la fundación Graude a convertirse en caballero, es su hermano. Sin embargo hizo a un lado todas sus dudas el día en que este se presento al torneo galáctico, el cosmo de Ikki está tan lleno de odio que no hay manera de razonar con él, los quiere muertos. Alguien con un poder tan grande y lleno de tanta oscuridad es un peligro; si logra ponerse la armadura dorada no habrá mortal en la tierra capaz de detenerlo.

Al fin lo encuentra. Con sólo ver los ojos del Fénix el Cisne entiende que ya no puede hacer nada por este hermano, su alma ha sido consumida por el odio. Tiene que vencerlo a como de lugar.

Hyoga no logra hacerle frente, Ikki es demasiado poderoso, con facilidad le devuelve su ataque y lo peor es que con su habilidad, el peliazul logra ver el dolor oculto en lo más profundo del alma de Hyoga, quien sucumbe ante el puño fantasma del Fénix. La visión del naufragio y la pesadilla que le provoca el golpe lo aturde, pero más que nada lo llenan de furia.

Lleno de rabia el rubio dispara su mejor golpe sin saber que el Fénix ya lo conoce y sabe como evadirlo.

_-Esta Ikki, es la furia de Hyoga. ¡KHOLODNYI SMERCH!*_

Sorprendido observa que sólo ha quedado la armadura de Ikki, quien aparece a su espalda y le explica como conoce su ataque. De pronto Hyoga siente algo, todo su cuerpo se paraliza como efecto secundario del ataque del Fénix.

Es cierto que la muerte ha sido su compañera desde que inició su entrenamiento, pero eso no significa que no le tema. Aterrado lo ve acercarse, incapaz de hacer algo, el puño de Ikki se hunde en su pecho.

_-Hyoga…antes de que mueras te diré una cosa, la razón por la que destruí ese recuerdo tan preciado en tu mente. Los recuerdos no son más que tus propias debilidades. Son un punto débil que debe ser destruido a como dé lugar. Tus recuerdos son tus asesinos Hyoga.*_

Las lagrimas brotan del rubio, no de miedo a la muerte, si no de dolor porque han pisoteado su más grande tesoro, la memoria de su madre. Iba caer inconsciente cuando comienza a escuchar su voz.

_-Odiamos a muerte a nuestros hermanos y los amamos tanto que podríamos dar la vida por ellos. Espero que seas un buen niño, que en caso de tenerlos sepas cuidarlos. Deseo que tengas hermanos para que así nunca te sientas solo. _

No recuerda cuando le dijo eso, pero tenia razón, en estos momentos odia a muerte a su hermano Ikki. Sujeta el brazo que lo está atravesando, Ikki extrañado lo contempla, no entiende que pretende. Lo que va hacer es por amor a sus hermanos, es por cuidarlos, sabe que no podrán vencer a Ikki y aunque sea con esto los va ayudar. El peliazul trata de liberar su brazo al sentir como este se congela.

-_Me lo quedare como recuerdo**_

El Fénix iba a darle el golpe de gracia pero se detiene. Hyoga cae e Ikki piensa que ha muerto. Adolorido contempla su brazo, el Cisne lo congeló totalmente.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Puede escuchar al mar embravecido, los gritos de miedo y terror, sus propios gritos desde el bote que se aleja del barco. Siente las manos que lo aprisionan, que le impiden regresar por ella, el bamboleo. Sus ojos llorosos y desesperados. Son tantas sus lagrimas que por momentos no le permiten verla.

Y aún así, todavía alcanza a percibir su sonrisa llena de calma.

Hyoga despierta, las lagrimas aún ruedan por sus mejillas. Y mientras regresa al mundo de los concientes, observa a un hombre de cabellos verdes que lo mira con enfado.

-Hasta cuando Isaac, hasta cuando tu recuerdo me va a atormentar. -dice en voz alta mientras aquella visión desaparece al tiempo que trata de recordar que ha pasado.

Con dificultad se lleva una mano a la herida de su pecho y con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad, descubre que fue lo que lo salvo. No puede levantarse, aun sufre los efectos del golpe fantasma del fénix. Esa técnica le había hecho revivir el día que marco su vida, con toda la gama de sensaciones como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

Se concentra, puede sentir el cosmo de Shiryu peleando y se alegra de que por fin se les unió a la batalla. También percibe a Shun, pero no logra saber de Seiya, eso le preocupa bastante.

Se había presentado al desafío de los caballeros negros de parte de Seiya. Ahora si es un traidor al santuario y por lo tanto no tardarían en buscarlo para matarlo. Eso si sobrevive. Vencer al cisne negro fue sencillo, pero su hermano Ikki se encuentra en una dimensión completamente diferente.

Ikki conocía y supo como neutralizar su mejor golpe. Aunque él pudo ver su puño fantasma cuando lo uso contra Nachi en el torneo galáctico. Y sobre todo cuando lo experimento él mismo.

El estallido del cosmo de Shiryu, le indica que ya ha terminado la batalla. Ahora irán tras el Fénix. Asiendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levanta. Sus hermanos le preocupan. No van a poder vencerlo.

_-Alguien que se deja manipular por sus emociones sólo tiene como destino la derrota en el campo de batalla_.- Le dice la voz de Isaac.

_-Los recuerdos no son más que tus propias debilidades. Son un punto débil que debe ser destruido a como dé lugar. Tus recuerdos son tus asesinos Hyoga_.- Esas fueron las palabras que Ikki le dijo.

Esa debe de ser la maldición de un guerrero, estar lleno de emociones y recuerdos. Por que los tiene muy presente, los recuerdos de cuando fueron niños, cuando se encontraban en la mansión Kido, de los juegos, de la alegría de Seiya y la tranquilidad de Shiryu, de Shun a quien nunca le importo que fuera extranjero, de Ikki defendiendo a su hermano.

Siempre sintió envidia de ellos, los que nunca estarían solos pues se tenían el uno al otro. Del resguardo que Ikki le brindaba a su hermanito, de los ojos verdes de Shun que veia a su hermano con devoción, su confianza ciega en que el peliazul siempre lo protegería.

Pero la realidad es otra. Ahora Ikki es un demonio lleno de odio. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más en llegar, Shun habría muerto a manos de su propio hermano. Seiya y Shiryu también se unen a la batalla y rodean al Fénix. Pese a todo Shun aún intenta hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero no hay forma, sus palabras sólo logran que la ira dentro de Ikki aumente. El peliazul concentra su cosmos en su puño. Hyoga sabe lo que intenta y no quiere creerlo. De inmediato reacciona y se interpone entre Fénix y Andrómeda. Lleno de confianza lo reta, con toda la finalidad de llamar la atención del colérico peliazul.

La mirada del rubio que casi todo el tiempo es carente de emoción ahora es altanera. ¿Cuando fue que aprendió a ser así? Quisiera decir que fue Camus quien se lo enseño, pero la realidad es que fue Mitsumasa Kido. La total indiferencia que mostró hacia él, sólo fue igualada por la indiferencia que él le devolvió. Y la altanería vino al saberse mejor que ese maldito.

Tras el intercambio de palabras Ikki y el rubio se atacan. Como lo previó, puede reflejarle el puño fantasma, con lo que no contó fue con las sensaciones que llegaron después, la noción del porque Ikki los odia tanto.

Contempla a su hermano atrapado en la ilusión.

_-¡Aquí termina todo, Ikki!…¡Has sido vencido definitivamente!*_

Pese a que se trata de su hermano Hyoga está decidido. Ya no hay modo de volver atrás. El odio de Ikki es demasiado grande. Si no lo acaba él los matará. Escoge salvar a tres hermanos a costa de uno que ya no tiene salvación. Pero la cadena de Andrómeda lo detiene y el Fénix reacciona golpeándolo de nuevo. Para su fortuna su madre que siempre lo cuida lo salva. El rosario de la cruz del norte nuevamente detiene el impacto.

Con la recuperación del Fénix lo que Hyoga teme se cumple, con sus increíbles fuerzas los saca volando a los cuatro. Sólo un pensamiento domina el ser del rubio antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Sus hermanos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

La batalla continuó, Seiya ayudado por la armadura dorada lucha contra Ikki y aunque este es poderoso el cosmo de Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun lo auxilian y finalmente logra vencer al Fénix. Seiya está sorprendido pues el peliazul estuvo luchando con una sola mano, ya que su brazo derecho fue congelado por el Cisne.

_-Me hubieras vencido incluso sin ayuda de Hyoga- Dice Ikki aceptando su derrota._

_-Claro que no…he vencido por que mis amigos estaban conmigo._

_-No fue la amistad lo que te dio la victoria, fue el amor de tus hermanos. Ahora puedo decirte hermano, Seiya.*_

Ikki le confiesa la verdad a Seiya, desgraciadamente no puede hablar mucho pues el Monte Fuji comienza a hacer erupción. Mu en un intento de proteger a los caballeros de bronce los teletransporta a todos, engañando a los caballeros plateados que pretenden asesinarlos. Pero no logra sacar a Seiya y este se enfrenta al lagarto Misty y vence.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Tras el letargo, Hyoga despierta en un lugar extraño. Sintió levemente el cosmo de Seiya y se dirigió al lugar. Pero sólo se topó con el caballero de plata Babel de centauro. Y con la arrogancia que suele mostrar en el campo de batalla, lo encaro y venció.

_-Crees que vas a poder huir de la venganza del santuario?- Le advirtió el santo de plata._

_-Se que no hay forma de huir del santuario y por eso no lo voy a intentar._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si es necesario luchar contra el santuario lo haré…mientras que en mi corazón arda la fuerza de mi cosmos.*_

Se marcha para seguir buscando a Seiya. Sabe que Shiryu y Shun harán lo mismo si aún están con vida.

Las batallas continúan y Marín cae ante Moses y Asterion llegando Seiya atraído por su cosmo. Seiya vence a Moses de la Orca pero Asterion del sabueso lo deja inconsciente, sin embargo una Marín recuperada vence al santo de plata y se marcha.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Seiya, protege a Atena._

Hyoga lee con su indiferencia habitual aquellas palabras escritas por Marín en la arena. Todos se encuentran con bien pese a tantas peleas. Sin embargo Seiya no puede ocultar la verdad que le había sido revelada por Ikki. Es una realidad que debían saber. Mitsumasa Kido el hombre que tanto odian era su padre. El padre de todos los huérfanos.

Hyoga cierra los ojos mientras el dolor atraviesa su corazón. No por él, si no por la ira con que Seiya pronuncio esas palabras. La incredulidad en las voces de Shiryu y Shun mientras lo interrogan, como si esperaran que Seiya negara aquello, que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto.

No hay más opción que aceptar la realidad, Hyoga se los confirma. Tiene que confesarles que lo supo desde el principio. También que el santuario lo había mandado a exterminarlos y que la verdadera razón del odio de Ikki fue que supo que era, que todos eran hijos del mal nacido de Mitsumasa Kido.

No habría querido darles ese dolor. Por fortuna el Dragón lo toma con sabiduría. Tiene razón, tras tantas batallas y heridas ya han expulsado toda la maldita sangre Kido de sus venas. Todos aceptan esa realidad con alegría. Oírlos reír llena de dicha al rubio.

Caminan de regreso al coliseo Seiya, Shiryu y Shun van charlando animadamente. Hyoga anda tras ellos, en silencio. Siempre atrás como es su costumbre. De pronto siente un ligero mareo a causa de tantas batallas. Se detiene un momento e iba a continuar cuando Seiya para al sentir su retardo.

-¿Pasa algo hermano?

Sus ojos fríos definitivamente dejan ver una sorpresa muy grande al escuchar esa palabra pues los otros dos inmediatamente lo notan.

-¿Te sientes bien hermano?- pregunta Shiryu

Quiere contestar, pero la voz lo abandona. Se ha obligado durante tanto tiempo a callar esa palabra que ahora no puede pronunciarla.

-Hermano.- Dice Shun con una sonrisa para animarlo

-No pasa nada…hermanos.

Continúan su camino como si nada. Pero Hyoga reflexiona, desde el primer día que lo supo, siempre los llamo hermanos en su cabeza y por primera vez lo podía decir en voz alta y abiertamente.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Finalmente llegan al Coliseo de Tokio y regresaron la armadura dorada a Saori. Es cuando comienza la discusión. La verdad sobre el origen de todos ellos. La verdad sobre Saori. Ella se les presenta como la diosa Atena. Y pese a que la Diosa les pide que se unan a ella en la batalla que se avecina, los jóvenes se niegan porque no iban a luchar por Saori Kido.

Se marchan cuando sienten algo más fuerte que ellos. Una sensación de desesperación les recorre el cuerpo. Atena está en peligro. Los cuervos se la llevan. Iniciando así nuevamente las peleas contra los santos de plata.

Describir las batallas que sucedieron no tiene caso. Lo más trascendente fue que Seiya quedo gravemente herido al caer de un acantilado protegiendo a Saori. Que Ikki apareció milagrosamente como sólo el sabe hacer y protegió a Saori y a Seiya hasta la llegada de Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun. Hyoga le advirtió que tenia que ir a isla Kanon para recuperarse del brazo que le dejó congelado. Ikki se marchó y Shun continúa la batalla.

Desgraciadamente Argol de Perseo convierte a Shun y después a Hyoga en piedra y el Dragón para vencerlo tiene que sacrificar sus ojos.

Después de eso, todo es como estar en el limbo para Hyoga. Sabe que pasa pero su mente no logra conectarse. Volver a la vida después de la petrificación lo deja completamente aturdido y no entiende de donde sacan fuerzas él y Shun para cargar con Seiya, Shiryu y Saori. Se siente desmayar. Cada paso que da para llegar al hospital de la fundación Graude lo hace con un esfuerzo sobre humano, por la urgencia de llevar al Pegaso y al Dragón ante un doctor.

En cuanto entrega a Seiya a un enfermero, siente el sudor frío y todo le da vueltas. Mira a Shun quien pasa por lo mismo. El peliverde se sujeta a una pared tratando de no caer. Él no quiere dar la lucha, se entrega a la inconsciencia y cae cuan largo es.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_El barco estaba por zarpar, el pequeño Hyoga, sentado en las piernas de su madre contemplaba a un par de niños. Uno mayor que el otro. El más pequeño traía un muñeco. De pronto el mayor toma el juguete en un intento por arrebatárselo al más chico quien, no se dejó. Ambos tiran del juguete hasta que pasa lo inevitable. Se rompe._

_Los niños con sus respectivas mitades se miran con odio. La pelea comienza y se golpean con toda saña. _

_Natasha sonrió un poco por esa pelea tan infantil. El padre de aquellos revoltosos ya venia en camino por lo que no se molesto en detenerlos. _

_Aquel hombre tomó a sus hijos por la chamarra y los obligo a separarse. Pero la discusión no paro ahí. Los niños seguían insistiendo y renegando del otro. Por lo que el adulto les dio un sape a cada uno. El más chico por el golpe empezó a llorar, mientras que el mayor intentaba en vano reprimir las lagrimas. El padre les ordenó que recogieran el juguete todo roto, cargo al mas chico, tomó de la mano al mayor y se fueron de ahí._

_Natasha miró a su hijo y notó la confusión en su cara._

_-Así son las familias, así son los padres y así son hermanos. Pronto vas a conocer a tu padre y quien sabe…quizás con el tiempo tengas hermanos._

_Aquella declaración sobre su posible futuro le pareció horrorosa. Sobre todo después de lo que acababa de presenciar. No tenia el menor interés en conocer a su padre. Pero la posibilidad de tener hermanos le disgusto por completo._

_-No quiero tener hermanos._

_Natasha abrazó con fuerza a su niño de rubios cabellos. _

_-No sabes lo que dices. Odiamos a muerte a nuestros hermanos y los amamos tanto que podríamos dar la vida por ellos. Espero que seas un buen niño, que en caso de tenerlos sepas cuidarlos. Deseo que tengas hermanos para que así nunca te sientas solo. _

Lentamente Hyoga despierta de aquel sueño. Su cuerpo se siente increíblemente pesado y con dificultad abre los ojos. Se encuentra en una habitación oscura, la poca luz entra por una puerta abierta.

-¿Al fin despertaste?

-¿eh?

Alguien está a su lado, se gira para verlo pero este comienza a jugar con su cabello rubio tapándole el rostro e imposibilitándolo para ver.

-¡Ya!- exclama Hyoga al sentir todo su cabello en la cara. Si no fuera por que su cuerpo le pesa tanto trataría de defenderse.

-Sólo te hago una pequeña travesura.

Hyoga reconoce la voz de Shiryu

-Pues ya para.

Pero Shiryu le termina de tapar la cara colocando la mano sobre sus ojos. Por lo que Hyoga trata en vano de liberar su rostro.

-Llevaste por mucho tiempo una carga muy pesada.- Comienza a hablar seriamente el Dragón.- Sabias que somos hermanos y no nos lo dijiste para evitarnos el dolor de enterarnos que Mitsumasa Kido era nuestro padre. Preferiste callar y contemplarnos en silencio. Pero sabes, pese a lo horrible que se siente saber que soy hijo de ese maldito me alegra saber la verdad. Me alegra saber que somos hermanos y puedo decir esto desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te quiero hermano y doy gracias a los dioses por tenerte.

Shiryu lo suelta, pero Hyoga no aparta el cabello de la cara para no mostrar sus lagrimas y para no ver la venda en los ojos del pelilargo.

-Hasta luego hermanito.

Y diciendo esto se marcha. Hyoga se esconde bajo las cobijas. La vida nunca volverá hacer la misma. Shiryu ha sacrificado su vista para salvarlos. Para salvar a sus hermanos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

* Diálogos tomados del manga

** Diálogos tomados de la serie animada.

Basado en los tomos 4, 5, 6, 7 de Saint Seiya

Kholodnyi Smerch es ruso que significa tornado congelante, es un ataque que Hyoga tiene en el manga y que al pasarse al anime cambio de nombre por "Rayo de Aurora".

Una de las razones por la cual Hyoga es mi favorito es ese momento en el que Seiya les dice la verdad. No se que me da cuando Hyoga les confiesa que lo sabia de mucho tiempo atrás.

Los diálogos que puse son de mis favoritos, al principio no pensaba en poner la pelea de Ikki contra Hyoga (iba a empezar desde donde despierta después del combate) sin embargo el momento dramático donde Ikki lo atraviesa con su puño es de mis favoritos y en lo personal pienso que en el manga quedo mejor plasmado, cierto es que esa escena donde Ikki se refleja en los ojos de Hyoga es buenísima pero en el manga cuando Ikki le dice por que destruyó ese recuerdo tan preciado el cuadro de la lagrima de Hyoga me llegó y hasta maldigo al Fénix en esa parte.

Y esa frase en el anime "me lo quedare como recuerdo" me encanta. Mendigo Ikki

Antes de Ikki ningún aspirante a caballero había logrado alcanzar el cosmo suficiente para enfundarse la armadura del Fénix. Ikki es el primero y el único con tanto poder. Cuando peleó con Hyoga este le congelo el brazo derecho, así que el Fénix se hecho el round contra los bronceados con una sola mano. Y con esa misma herida (en el manga) como la última coca cola del desierto peleó contra dos plateados, Fénix con una sola mano lucho contra Uriga de Capella (sí el de los discos) y Dante de Cerbero (el de la cadena con bola de hierro). Por esa congelada Hyoga le dice que tiene que ir a Isla Kanon, para curarse y es por eso que esta ahí mientras los bronceados recorren las 12 casas. Desde Isla Kanon mando su cosmo para interrumpir la concentración del patriarca que intentaba mandar a Shun a otra dimensión. Para concluir, aunque Ikki sea lo máximo de lo máximo, mi Hyoga puede decir en su curriculum, ser uno de los que le han regresado su puño fantasma (el otro es Shaka), haberle causado una herida incapacitante al Fénix, dado que le costó una semana de sauna en un volcán curarse, y casi haberlo vencido si no es porque Shun interrumpió. Bueno con eso que renace bien hubiera vuelto para surtirse a Hyoga. (je-je-je)

¡Nos vemos!

Capítulo 6 El punto débil del Cisne. Las acciones de Hyoga ya son conocidas en el santuario. La pelea contra el santuario comienza, maestro y pupilo estarán frente a frente. La diosa conoce el corazón de sus caballeros ¿Cómo afrontara la situación entre ambos?

Y tú ¿Haz sentido el poder del cosmos?

SantaManiaCaballeresca

Nos vemos pronto y mil gracias por todos sus reviews


	6. El punto débil del cisne

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Capítulo 6: El punto débil del cisne**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En el hospital de la fundación Graude Hyoga contempla la maquina expendedora de café, deseando que esté bien cargado para ver si al fin logra despertar.

Regresa junto a Shun el cual esta sentado en un sillón. Le ofrece un café y este lo toma deseando lo mismo. Despertar completamente. Es el colmo, Shiryu fue quien peleó contra ese caballero, él que salio más herido después de Seiya y fue el primero que se recuperó. Pues físicamente ellos dos están bien sólo es esa sensación que no los deja.

-Definitivamente mi cerebro sigue petrificado.- declaro Andrómeda.

Hyoga asintió.

-Ahora sí podrán llamarnos cabezas duras con toda justicia.

Esto hizo reír a carcajadas a Hyoga.- Y no pueden decir que tenemos la cabeza hueca por que yo puedo jurar que hay una roca en la mía.

Shun sonrió es la primera vez desde que se reencontraron en el torneo galáctico que lo que lo escucha bromear.

-Dioses, por favor que esto sea temporal porque juro que no recuerdo como escribir mi nombre.

-¿Ya sabias escribirlo?- Bromeó Shun recordando que cuando pequeños Hyoga no sabia escribir en japonés.

-Ustedes los japoneses sí que se complican la vida. Tanto símbolo. Pero sí, ya me lo aprendí en hiragana, en katakana y en kanji. Y también me aprendí los símbolos de hombre y mujer para no tener problemas en los baños.

Ahora es Shun quien empieza a reír.

Cuando niños, a parte de los entrenamientos y las clases que recibían en la fundación, Hyoga tenia que ir a clases de japonés intensivas. Por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para socializar con otros niños. Y no lo intentaba, casi siempre fue segregado por ser extranjero, nunca respondía a las agresiones, salvo cuando estas eran físicas. Entonces sí dejaba en claro que era lo bastante fuerte.

Pero que pasaba por su cabeza en esos años. No tenia mucho de perder a su madre. Luego encarar a Mitsumasa Kido y comprender de inmediato que no le interesaba. Que para él, no era más que un niño de la calle. Sabia que todos eran hermanos. Que realmente no estaba solo en el mundo. Pero los otros niños siempre ignoraron la verdad. Ahora entendía porque en ese entonces no se defendía ni se molestaba cuando los otros mojaban sus cosas, rayaban malas palabras en su pupitre o cuando encontraba sus zapatos en la basura. Soportaba todo serenamente. Los niños solían decir que se sentía más que los demás y lo odiaban aún más.

Ahora comprende que eso se debía a su conocimiento de que son hermanos. Para soportar tanto fue creando ese aire de indiferencia a su alrededor y cuando las cosas más feas se ponían, ese aire se convertía en la altanería con la que encaraba la situación. Como si se hubiera propuesto sobrevivir al destino que Mitsumasa le había dado.

Pero basta con tratarlo un poco para descubrir que esa mascara de estoicismo que siempre muestra cubría a la calida persona que realmente es. Shun deseo de todo corazón que lo mismo hubiese ocurrido con su hermano. Que el odio que muestra sea solo una mascara para ocultar el inmenso dolor que siente, porque de ser así, después de desahogarse podrá volver a ser ese hermano tan bueno y protector que conoció.

Varias horas después Hyoga contempla el cielo rojizo del atardecer. Shiryu se marcho en la tarde anterior. Al menos había despertado lo suficiente para poderse despedir de él. En cuanto Seiya saliera de cuidados intensivos se iría también. A estas alturas sus hazañas ya deben de ser bien conocidas en el santuario y su maestro Camus no tardara en venir por él. Tiene que poner tierra de por medio para no exponer más a sus hermanos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

-Ese chico estúpido.- Murmura Milo mientras sube las escaleras de las doce casas.

Por todo el santuario corre el rumor de la traición del alumno de Camus. Y no había faltado quien insinuara que tal vez se debiera a su educación. La situación de Hyoga está poniendo en peligro a su amigo. Hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a señalarlo por su posición de caballero dorado, pero si el chisme sigue creciendo no faltara quien lo haga abiertamente.

Encuentra al francés sentado frente a la casa que custodia. Está jugando con una esfera de hielo.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Le preguntó.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacer algo?

-Camus.

-No es perfecta.- dice mirando con detenimiento su juguete.- Está mal hecha desde su interior. No sirve, no es lo suficientemente firme. No lo hice bien.- Milo se da cuenta que no habla de la esfera si no de su alumno.- Se deja llevar por cualquier inclinación.

-¿Crees que no sirve por que en su interior es de agua? –Continua Milo.- ¿No es lo suficientemente frío? ¿O tal vez es demasiado calido?

-Tal vez.

Milo alza la vista, un caballero de oro viene bajando la escalinata. Le resulta molesta esa persona.

-Mascara de la Muerte.

-Tu alumno ha hecho grandes hazañas Camus.

Ante estas palabras Milo enfurece, pero Camus no les presta el mínimo de atención.

-Pero bueno, siendo tú el que lo educó. ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

-Espero que tengas el valor para sostener esa palabras Mascara de la Muerte.-Dice Milo dispuesto a llegar a los puños si es necesario.

-Si está mal hecha.- Dice Camus soltando la esfera, la cual cayó y se fue haciendo pedazos. -Ese es su destino. Mi alumno se lo busco.

Mascara de la Muerte ríe divertido.

-Tienes razón. Lo que esta mal hecho no tiene otro destino. -Y continúo su camino.-Por cierto el patriarca te espera Milo.

Milo y Camus contemplan los pedazos de la esfera.

-Así terminara. No servirá para nada.

-Camus…

-Está mal.

-No lo está.

-Sí lo está, pero aún tengo tiempo, aún puedo arreglarlo todo.

-Tengo que ir con el patriarca.- Dice terminando la conversación. Sabe que no lo hará cambiar de parecer.

Milo sube las escaleras mientras medita.

-Los de tu signo son fríos, casi carentes de emoción. Pero Camus, la realidad es que tú quieres a ese chico. Aunque nunca se lo demuestres. Te agrada como es, porque tú también solías ser así y lo que planeas me da miedo, porque una vez que haz decidido no vas a cambiar de curso de acción. Llegaras hasta las últimas consecuencias, clavaras espinas en su corazón y en el tuyo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En el cielo las estrellas brillan con fuerza para iluminar a sus protegidos y aún si estos no quieren aceptar su destino, este mueve los hilos con su voluntad y las situaciones se vuelven propicias para que cada caballero de bronce que se ha negado a seguir a Saori Kido se reúna con ella aunque no lo desee.

Aun la decisión de un maestro no es dada por la casualidad, sólo es la excusa que propicia que las cosas sucedan.

El joven de rubios cabellos se sumerge en el agua helada de Siberia a ver lo único que le da consuelo a su corazón. Maestro y alumno aún desconocen muchas cosas, lazos que se formaron en las primeras aventuras del chico rubio como caballero.

El maestro ve el boquete hecho en el hielo, está es la debilidad que hay en el corazón de su alumno. Es lo que está mal desde el principio. Y desde el comienzo debió eliminarlo, ahora puede corregir ese error. Con su cosmos crea una corriente que arrastra al barco hasta las profundidades donde el joven rubio ya nunca pueda alcanzarla.

Completamente afligido par la perdida de lo que le daba sentido a su vida, Hyoga sale para descubrir en el hielo, la palabra "Santuario", inmediatamente reconoce la letra, quien más podía escribir en el hielo eterno.

Así el destino lleva al cisne de regreso a Japón, de regreso a Atena. Pero no vuelve solo, sus compañeros de bronce también son llevados a cumplir su destino. Y con alegría los hermanos se vuelven a ver.

La prueba para saber si Saori Kido es digna de ser Atena comienza.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Los caballeros de bronce son recibidos por un caballero de plata, y en un descuido producido por el destino o por su necedad a seguir a Saori como Atena, esta cae herida por una flecha dorada.

De nuevo esa sensación de desesperación. No lo saben, por que, al tener el rostro de Saori Kido, ellos se han negado a ese sentimiento. Al sentimiento de amar a su diosa.

Y la prueba de ellos también comienza.

Su diosa ha caído y su único pensamiento es llegar a la cámara del maestro, que importan ya sus problemas personales, sus razones propias para venir a este lugar cuando Atena ha sucumbido por una flecha.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Tras las luchas en las primeras casas Hyoga despierta distante de sus amigos. Lo último que recuerda es que luchaba contra el guardián de Géminis. Es entonces cuando al alzar la vista se topa con su maestro. La discusión por lo sucedido en Siberia comienza porque el joven de rubios cabellos no puede hacer a un lado sus sentimientos por la persona que lo trajo al mundo.

Pese a todo lo que le ha enseñado Camus, Hyoga aún es muy sentimental y es por eso que no lo considera listo para la batalla y tras dejar en claro la diferencia de poderes entierra a su alumno en un ataúd de hielo eterno.

Mientras se aleja Camus llora por lo que ha tenido que hacerle a su amado alumno y oye una femenina voz que le reprocha su falta de confianza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No estaba listo. Aún se deja llevar por ese punto débil.

-El solo hubiera entendido todo. No había necesidad de forzarlo. ¿Por qué le haz hecho el camino más difícil?

-Perdón, tal vez es sólo mi egoísmo.

Siempre lo supo, siempre sospecho que la diosa no estaba en el santuario y desde que este joven llego a su vida estuvo seguro. Llegó a él por designio de Atena. Sabia que él es elegido, pero es débil, es demasiado sentimental. Por eso sucumbirá en esta batalla, por eso prefiere ser él quien lo acabe. Ser él, quien le entregue cuentas a Atena, porque no soportaría verlo sufrir en agonía en una batalla que no puede ganar por su calido corazón.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En medio de un bosque gris hay una mesa con un juego de te. No sabe como llego ahí pero tiene la noción de haber escuchado a Shiryu llamándolo.

Saori esta sentada cerca de él contemplando una tasita.

¿Qué paso? Murió. El maestro Camus lo mató. Vio a su madre por un momento. Vio una procesión. Oyó a Shiryu y después despertó aquí. Sentado en estas sillas de jardín contemplando el juego de té.

-¿Dónde estamos Saori san?

-Sólo estamos en otro lugar en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte. Te traje aquí para que pudiéramos hablar.

-Entonces, no estoy muerto.

-No, aún no.

Hay una gran decepción en Hyoga. Vio a su madre y casi la alcanza. En lugar de eso está aquí.

-Te rendiste.

-No hay modo de que alguien como yo pueda vencer.

-¿Por qué?

-Me pidieron demasiado.

-No me parece demasiado que te olvides de una muerta.

Hyoga miró a Saori con enojo.

-¿Qué puedes saber de mí? ¿Qué puedes saber de lo que siento?

-Explícame entonces.

Hyoga desvió la mirada. No quería hablar con Saori Kido. Ese es el problema. La sigue viendo como la niña que conoció y se niega a hablar.

-Ya veo, entonces estoy en lo correcto, es mejor que la olvides.

-¿Por que no me dejas morir ya?

-Que cruces la frontera de la vida a la muerte no depende de mi.

-Pero bien que me trajiste aquí.

-Entre más te oigo, más me convenzo, ese recuerdo es malo, no te deja avanzar; si tú no haces algo al respecto lo tendré que hacer yo.

Hyoga se levanta asustado.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Poner las cosas en su lugar.

-No puedes obligarme.

-Soy Atena, por supuesto que puedo. Lo he pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, si no lo hice antes era por que sabia que lo harías sólo. Pero la intervención de tu maestro no me deja otro remedio.

Saori se levanta y el caballero no puede retroceder. Tiene miedo, la presencia de la joven es imponente. Todo su cuerpo se ha paralizado.

-Por favor no.- suplica con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, al tiempo que ella lo sujeta de la cabeza.

¿Realmente ella puede borrar ese recuerdo? ¿Borrara de su mente todo el cariño y el amor que su madre le brindo?

-¿Con que derecho me haces esto?

-Ningún derecho, es mi obligación.

-No lo hagas, por favor. Es lo único que tengo.

-Ya pronto pasara todo.

El cosmos de Atena lo envuelve y no hay nada que pueda hacer. No quiere olvidar. Es tal su temor a perderla que llora desesperado. Entonces sucede. Pero no lo que pensaba, escucha las voces de Seiya y los demás. Puede sentirlos, están llenos de angustia. En plena batalla por sus vidas no dejan de pensar en él. No dejan de llamarlo, de decirle "ya voy hermano, sólo aguanta un poco más, pronto llegare a tu lado".

Saori lo suelta y el joven de rubios cabellos cae de rodillas. Son demasiadas las emociones que cruzan por su cuerpo. Se abraza así mismo tratando de calmarse. Mientras apoya la cabeza en el suelo.

¿Por qué insisten en llamarlo? Acaso no sintieron su muerte. Sí, lo sintieron, saben que algo le paso unas casas más adelante. Sienten la urgencia de avanzar, no sólo por Saori si no por él. Shiryu estuvo unos instantes en las puertas del reino de la muerte, pudo verlo, por eso escucho su voz que lo llamaba desesperado. El Dragón hubiera dado todo en ese momento por sujetarlo y obligarlo a regresar. Ahora sólo puede avanzar, sabe que aún no muere y cada minuto que pasa sin hallarlo lo angustia más. Y Seiya, a pesar del dolor de los golpes y heridas recibidas se obliga a levantarse. Porque él esta en problemas a sólo unas casas. Cada escalón que sube se repite que está más cerca, que pronto podrá auxiliarlo.

Esto es demasiado. Apoya sus manos en el suelo y levanta la cabeza para ver a Saori con ganas de suplicarle que pare. Pero ella comienza hablar.

-Te aferraste al recuerdo de tu madre porque fue lo único que te permitió soportar tanto. Soportar que eras hijo de Mitsumasa Kido, soportar en silencio el odio infantil de tus hermanos. Soportar la realidad que te estaba llevando a convertirte en caballero, aunque tú no lo querías. Soportar la perdida de Isaac. Y eso hubiera estado bien, pero en los momentos en los que estás entre la vida y la muerte, tú prefieres la muerte porque sientes que no tienes nada en el mundo de los vivos. Ese es el problema. Estás tan acostumbrado a verla sólo a ella, que te vas olvidando de los vivos. De los que te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

-Yo no debí ser el elegido Saori, debió ser Isaac, él no tendría estos problemas.

-Tú eres el cisne. Sólo tú podías ser el elegido de las estrellas. Amas a tus hermanos y ellos te aman a ti. Ese amor es lo que te hará levantarte.

-Pero Saori, Atena yo no pude hacer nada.

-Yo confió en ti, tus hermanos confían en ti. Sólo falta que tú confíes también.

Hyoga aun no sabe si podrá volver y si podrá vencer. Entonces siente como sus amigos están aún más desesperados que antes. Hyoga confundido mira a Saori.

-Tus hermanos ya están en la casa de libra. Están luchando por volverte a la vida.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Concéntrate.

De nuevo puede escucharlos, incluso sentir la frustración de Seiya por ser incapaz de romper con sus meteoros, el inmenso bloque de hielo que lo tiene preso. Las lagrimas en las mejillas de Shun por no poder hacer algo. De repente la alegría desde el fondo del corazón de Shiryu por ver aparecer la armadura de libra. Para nuevamente pasar a la angustia por lo mal que se encuentra.

Y de pronto es Hyoga el que está lleno de miedo y mira a Saori.

-¡Shun!

-Lo se.

-¡Tienes que detenerlo!

-No puedo hacerlo, aunque se lo pidiera él no escucharía.

-¡Pero está pensando en morir!

-Ya conoces la nobleza de Shun, si el es capaz de sacrificarse por un extraño, cuanto más por su hermano al que quiere de regreso.

-¡No lo hagas Shun!

Suplica Hyoga deseando que lo escuche. No va a soportar que otro muera por salvarlo. Y lo peor son los pensamientos de Shun. No le importa morir, ya lo da por hecho. Su única preocupación es la posibilidad de no resistir lo suficiente para traerlo a la vida. Y se concentra en ese objetivo, traer a Hyoga de regreso.

-Ya puedes volver y esta vez tienes que levantarte con tus propias fuerzas.

Todo desaparece, al tiempo que la explosión de cosmos de Shun aumenta y después…disminuye totalmente.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

El lugar en donde hablan Hyoga y Saori está basado en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Si han leído Azul sabrán mi afición por ese libro.

Basado en los tomos 7-8-9 y 10 de Saint Seiya


	7. Por el inmenso amor de mis hermanos

_******-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Capítulo 7: Por el inmenso amor de mis hermanos**_

_******-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Detente

Por lo que más quieras para, para de una buena vez.

No quiero regresar, no así, no a este precio.

Shun

¿Por qué?

Hyoga le suplica a Shun que se detenga mientras la calidez del cosmos de Andrómeda lo llena.

¿Por qué?

….

-¿Por qué lloras mi niño?

_Flash Back_

_El pequeño Hyoga se da cuenta de algo, frente a él hay una pelea de pájaros, dos pequeños pájaros grises tratan de detener a un pájaro negro que picotea sin piedad a un polluelo, dándose cuenta corre hacia el lugar y las aves espantadas huyen a lugares altos._

_Los contempla unos instantes y centra su atención en el pequeño herido que no puede volar. Al principio lucha por no ser atrapado pero en cuanto se siente en esas calidas manitas se acorruca en ellas._

_Se lo lleva y en casa revisa sus heridas, con alegría ve que sólo tiene un raspón. El polluelo chilla y nuevamente lo toma entre sus manos y este se acomoda en ellas. Se queda dormidito y el pequeño rubio lo contempla fascinado. Desgraciadamente un par de horas después el ave se convulsiona en sus manos y expira. Hyoga no puede entenderlo no tenia nada y ahora está muerto. Las lágrimas no tardan en llegar y al oírlo su madre se aproxima. _

_Le sonríe con ternura mientras le quita el ave. Sabia que esto iba pasar desde el momento que lo vio llegar con él. Era aun muy pequeña para sobrevivir. Lo entierra, pero su niño no puede parar de llorar._

_-¿Por qué lloras mi niño?_

_-Se murió_

_-Es triste que se haya muerto pero no debes de ver sólo a esta que murió cuando hay cientos que ahora vuelan llenas de vida. Basta con sólo alzar la vista y veras que hay tantas cruzando el cielo._

_Ante estas palabras el niño comienza a llorar más. Natasha carga a su niño de rubios cabellos y es que llora porque ésta no conoció el cielo ni el viento en sus alas, son tantas las cosas que no pudo ver._

_-Llora mi niño, llora hasta que te desahogues. Es doloroso pensar en todo lo que se perdió este polluelo, que nunca más extenderá sus alas._

_El pequeño Hyoga esconde la cara en el regazo de su madre mientras las lágrimas siguen brotando. Queda en la total oscuridad cuando escucha una voz en la lejanía_

-Hyoga

¿Quién lo llama?

-Regresa a nuestro lado.

¿Shun?

-Hyoga tienes que volver a la vida…Vamos hermano…No nos dejes ahora que te encontramos.

-No quiero, no a costa de ti. No lo voy a soportar. -Frente a él se encuentra Shun extendiendo su mano.

-Hermano yo no voy a soportar que tú nunca más abras tus alas.

Esto deja pasmado a Hyoga, no quiere ser el pajarito que se muere en manos de Shun privándolo de la alegría de verlo volar. Temeroso a lo que pueda pasar extiende su mano y Shun lo sujeta con una sonrisa lo jala sacándolo de ahí pero quedándose en su lugar.

-Shun.

….

Doki…doki…doki

Lentamente abre los ojos.

Doki…doki…doki

-Shun.- Murmura mientras sus sentidos se despiertan y las lágrimas de miedo brotan por sus ojos.

Doki…doki…doki

Percibe un sonido, es repetitivo, débil pero constante. La conciencia va llegando y se da cuenta que su cabeza quedo recargada en el pecho de Shun. La felicidad lo empieza a invadir, el corazón de Shun todavía late. Es lo primero que escucha al volver a la vida.

-Te prometo que nunca más te dejare hermanito. Nunca más me volveré a rendir.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Hyoga con Shun en brazos llega a la casa de Escorpión. Tras paralizar a Milo y entregarle a Shun a Seiya, observa a sus hermanos abandonar la casa.

Milo se libera del aro congelante y la pelea entre el cisne y el escorpión comienza. Los ataques de la aguja escarlata hieren al caballero de bronce y este pese al dolor se levanta una y otra vez. Milo incluso le da la oportunidad de rendirse pero el rubio se niega. Finalmente la estrategia de Hyoga funciona y puede darle un golpe directo al caballero dorado con su golpe más poderoso "Kholodnyi smerch". Por desgracia su mejor técnica no logra dañar al caballero dorado. La diferencia de cosmos es inmensa. Para empeorar las cosas, las heridas provocadas por la aguja escarlata comienzan a sangrar y por la perdida el rubio lentamente va perdiendo sus sentidos. Milo le habla de los sentimientos de Camus, de como lo puso aprueba y de como él fallo. Milo nuevamente le da la oportunidad de rendirse y marcharse. Pero Hyoga no acepta, no puede fallarle a sus hermanos.

_-Tengo amigos a los que les jure dar mi vida y siguen su lucha desesperadas, no quiero que me dejen dormir tan sólo para sobrevivir. Mi vida vale por que estoy aquí, ahora, es una dicha poder caminar por el mismo sendero que mis amigos.*_

Milo con asombro lo ve levantarse dispuesto a continuar el combate. Hyoga trata de atacar al caballero dorado pero este reacciona y lo patea lanzándolo contra un pilar. Mientras Hyoga se esfuerza por reincorporarse Milo habla a través del cosmos con Camus, le dice que reconoce a Hyoga como un verdadero caballero y que luchara con él con todas sus fuerzas.

Hyoga se levanta. Apuesta todo en el último ataque, todo su ser en ese momento, por amor a sus hermanos.

-_Mi vida no es sólo mía es de mis hermanos, ellos me salvaron cuando había escogido morir en la desesperación, ellos expusieron sus vidas y de todos Shun se arriesgo para salvarme, mi vida no es mía es de todos, debo luchar por nuestra victoria.*_

Eleva su cosmos con ese fin, no hay miedo ni dudas pues Saori, Atena está con él, Milo dispara la aguja escarlata Antares y el cisne usa el "Kholodnyi smerch" Aunque recibe la aguja escarlata, Hyoga logra congelar los trece puntos de la constelación del escorpión.

Hyoga pierde la conciencia, en ese lapso tiene una visión de cuando niños. _Se ve corriendo en los entrenamientos que recibía de la fundación Graude. De pronto se tropieza con algo y cae, iba a levantarse cuando el pequeño Seiya extiende su mano para ofrecerle ayuda. La toma y se levanta, Shiryu revisa sus rodillas, por fortuna no es más que un pequeño raspón. Ante el grito del entrenador los tres vuelven a correr. _

Hyoga se despierta, no tiene fuerzas para levantarse pero tiene que continuar, eleva un poco su cosmos para avanzar así sea a rastras. Milo no puede creer su determinación. Comienza a dudar, tal vez esa chica a la que tanto defienden sea la verdadera Atena. Milo toma a Hyoga y detiene la hemorragia.

El caballero dorado lo acepta como un verdadero caballero de Atena.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Se siente desmayar y no comprende de donde obtiene las fuerzas necesarias para seguir subiendo por esos escalones. Aunque Milo ha detenido la hemorragia de las heridas causadas por la aguja escarlata, aún siente un dolor punzante. Tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del dolor su mente comienza a divagar.

Fueron 100 niños los que partieron dispersados por el mundo para convertirse en caballeros. De 100 sólo 10 lograron volver, eso quiere decir que 90 murieron en el proceso. 90 de sus hermanos ¿vale la pena ese sacrificio? La diosa por la que murieron lo vale. Hace unas horas sin ninguna duda habría dicho que "esa" no lo valía. Ahora no tiene respuesta.

No sabe; pero sin dudarlo ahora es capaz de dar la vida, no por ella, si no por lo que le hizo ver. En un instante ha hecho crecer su mundo y llenarlo de alegría.

Antes de ese charla que sostuvo con ella, podía decir que amaba a sus hermanos, pero era como si tuviera una venda, como si estuviera atrapado en una jaula que no le permitía acceder a esta realidad. Estaba atrapado en su soledad, miraba este mundo y a sus hermanos pero jamás se dio cuenta que estaba aparte.

Se hallaba tan cómodamente encerrado que nunca se dio cuenta de como sus hermanos extendían sus manos hacia él. De como lo querían, de lo infinito de su soledad. Desde su aislamiento ha extendido su mano y ellos lo han tomado y lo han sacado de esa prisión.

Si Saori, Atena es capaz de cambiar tanto su mundo, si puede morir por ella y lo que le ha dado.

Un extraño sonido se escucha, no entiende que pasa pero apresura sus pasos.

Instantes después y a pesar de la sorpresa de que la armadura dorada de Sagitario apareció y casi flecha a Seiya los hermanos pasan de la ofuscación a la alegría pura al ver entrar a un joven de rubios cabellos. Quien también es infinitamente feliz al ver que Shun ya ha recuperado el conocimiento.

Los cuatro contemplan el testamento de Aioros

"_A los jóvenes que han llegado a esta casa, dejo la protección de la diosa Atena en sus manos."**_

Las lágrimas brotan de los cuatro jóvenes, igual que sus hermanos Hyoga también jura de corazón proteger a Atena.

_-"Desde este momento juramos no morir. Es una promesa de hermanos de sangre, que orgullosamente comparten el honor de vivir en el mismo tiempo y lugar del universo"**_

Es una promesa que se hacen los cuatro, pero en la siguiente casa Hyoga con dolor deja a su hermano Shiryu luchar contra el caballero dorado de Capricornio.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

La preocupación y la resignación cruzaron por los ojos del rubio antes de que con sus palabras animara a los otros a continuar, Shiryu ha decidido quedarse y lo más importante es avanzar hacia la siguiente casa.

El rubio caballero reflexiona en su destino, tiene miedo, como si presintiera lo peor. Contempla a Seiya y a Shun, si desde antes de nacer han sido elegidos por las estrellas, tal vez en otras vidas han sido caballeros de Atena, pues cuando despertó su cosmo, él entendió que es el elegido para ser el caballero del cisne. Entonces tal vez lo mismo les paso a Seiya, Shun y Shiryu.

Cuando niños, cuando se entero que todos son hermanos contemplo a la basta cantidad de pequeños que se encontraban en la fundación Kido, pero sólo ellos llamaron su atención. Sólo con ellos intercambio palabras, sólo con ellos llego a jugar. Cuando regresó y los vio en el torneo galáctico sintió que no iba poder hacerles nada, desobedeció la orden, no los ejecutó, se unió a ellos y desde entonces han peleado hombro con hombro teniendo plena confianza los unos de los otros. De donde surgió ese compañerismo. No puede precisarlo pues nunca hubo un momento, él creyó que se estaba dejando llevar, pero tal vez estaba destinado, tal vez los quería desde antes de nacer.

El estallido de cosmos lo alerta. No quiere creerlo pero Shiryu se ha sacrificado.

Contempló aquel cometa y siente un inmenso dolor en su corazón. Su hermano Shiryu ha sacrificado su vida entregándoles el cuidado de Atena. No tuvo tiempo de llorarlo, el sonido del viento chocando con la capa del guardián de la onceava casa lo alerta. Se encuentra con su maestro. El cisne y Acuario nuevamente se enfrentaran.

Y les pide a sus hermanos que se marchen

No lo querían dejar, pero no podían oponerse, esta es la pelea de Hyoga, esta es su verdadera prueba.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Después de que Seiya y Shun parten Camus y Hyoga entran a la casa. Hyoga le agradece a su maestro todo lo que ha hecho por él y jura que lo derrotará. La lucha comienza y pese a sus ataques el ruso no logra dañar a su maestro. Camus le recuerda cuando le enseño lo del cero absoluto y le explica que quien más se acerque a él, en un combate de caballeros de hielo será quien resulte vencedor. El caballero dorado muestra su poder atacándolo con la "ejecución de aurora" pero Hyoga que la había visto en libra logró salir no muy dañado. Le recuerda a Camus que una técnica vista no funciona en segundas ocasiones. Hyoga contraataca con su "Kholodnyi smerch" pero Camus demostrando que él es su maestro se la devuelve y el joven rubio cae. Camus decide dar por terminada la pelea y nuevamente encierra a Hyoga en el ataúd de hielo. Pero Hyoga sigue luchando.

_-Camus, te diré una cosa, no soy el mismo Hyoga que fue derrotado en libra. Jure a mis valiosos amigos que seguiría luchando por Atena. Shiryu quien cortó este ataúd de hielo con la espada de libra murió creyendo que nosotros la protegemos. No puedo morir aquí. Tengo que salvarla. Shiryu. El sigue observándome. Shiryu.*_

Camus completamente impresionado observa como Hyoga destruye el ataúd de hielo desde su interior. No puede creerlo pues para ello se necesita una temperatura menor a la del ataúd. El ataúd de hielo es de -273 grados. El caballero dorado duda ¿acaso Hyoga a alcanzado el cero absoluto?

Hyoga con dificultad se levanta. Le jura al maestro Camus que lo va a derrotar y lanza una ráfaga de aire congelado. Camus responde con lo propio y la energía queda entre los dos, demostrando que sus fuerzas son iguales en ese momento. Camus está sorprendido y orgulloso. Habla con Hyoga le dice que es imposible derrotarlo pues para congelar una armadura dorada forzosamente tiene que llegar al cero absoluto. Es entonces cuando el caballero dorado se da cuenta de que el joven rubio ha perdido la conciencia. Sueña con un momento de su niñez.

_Durante su entrenamiento bajo ordenes de Camus el pequeño Hyoga corre entre la nieve y cae. El frío y el cansancio lo están durmiendo._

_-¿¡Que te pasa Hyoga! –Le grita Camus.- Ponte de pie. No puedes quedarte dormido, si no te mueves te congelaras. Si duermes morirás. ¿Es que no quieres ver de nuevo a tu madre? _

_Y el pequeño con trabajos se levanta y continua corriendo._

_-Debes imitar al cisne siberiano y resistir. Soportar todo el sufrimiento para llegar a ser un caballero. _

_Pero Hyoga vuelve a caer._

_-Hyoga, levántate. De pie Hyoga.**_

El caballero del cisne escucha voces que lo están llamando. Seiya, Shun, inclusive Shiryu. Lo alientan y le piden que despierte. Hasta su madre y Saori están con él.

El equilibrio de fuerzas se está perdiendo. El torrente va a aplastarlo.

- Hyoga despierta.- Le pide Atena. Y el joven abre los ojos justo a tiempo. Atrapa las energías, son tan frías que destruyen su armadura. Pero el rubio con todas sus fuerzas se las lanza a Camus quien cae por la embestida. El caballero dorado se levanta sorprendido por lo que ha pasado y porque su armadura dorada se ha congelado. Hyoga a alcanzado el cero absoluto. El alumno ha superado al maestro.

Camus va a usar la ejecución de Aurora y el joven de bronce lo imita. El estallido del cosmos se siente por todo el santuario.

Un copo de nieve cae y Shun lo atrapa. Hyoga se despide de esos hermanos a los que quiere tanto.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

La lucha por salvar a Atena continua. Shaka con ayuda de Mu, vuelve trayendo a Ikki. El fénix de inmediato corre a alcanzar a sus hermanos encontrando a Shiryu en capricornio. El dragón ha vuelto por el deseo de Shura de salvarlo. Ikki se despide de Shiryu y continua a la siguiente casa donde se encuentra con Hyoga

_-Hyoga…desde la infancia hemos sido maldecidos con este destino. Pero ahora no me queda más que agradecerle al universo el permitirme conocerte en este infierno…tú como hombre…como hermano me has hecho sentir bien._

_-je…yo opino lo mismo…aun cuando estemos en el infierno hermano. ¡Adiós hermano!**_

En la siguiente casa Ikki se encuentra con Shun y le pide perdón por todo. Con dolor lo deja porque tiene continuar.

_El universo nos permitió nacer en la misma era. ¡A mi y a mis hermanos de sangre hirviente!**_

Ikki por fin llega a la cámara del patriarca. Se enfrenta a Saga y este lo destruye totalmente con su cosmos cuando protege a Seiya con su cuerpo. El maltrecho Seiya logra con ayuda del cosmos restante de sus hermanos atacar a Saga y lanzarlo por los aires. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo el Pegaso logra llegar a la estatua de Atena, obtiene el escudo y con su resplandor salva a la diosa. Es entonces, con su misión terminada cuando el más joven de los caballeros de bronce sucumbe.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Todo está muy oscuro y frío. Hace tanto frío. Escucha la voz de su madre. A lo lejos hay un sitio de luz y ella se encuentra ahí. Nuevamente la ve extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

En otro tiempo habría corrido sin pensar hacia ella, pero ahora no, se ha quedado parado sin saber que dirección tomar. Aunque lo que más desea es ir hacia ella, piensa en sus hermanos. Los busca con la mirada y no los halla. Sabe que nuevamente está en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, sabe que ir en esa dirección es ir al reino de los muertos.

-Mamá

No lo puede evitar, realmente lo único que quería saber es como están sus hermanos. No están allí, porque junto con ella estarían esperándolo. Sin saber que hacer, camina hacia su madre.

Sus brazos lo sujetan y lo abrazan. ¿Cuanto ha extrañado estar en esos brazos? ¿Cuántas lágrimas vertió pidiéndole a los dioses el poder estar de nuevo junto a ella?

-Mamá

Es inmensamente feliz.

-Te extrañe tanto.- Expresa el caballero.

-Y yo a ti, me harás falta. Te quiero tanto, pero puedo seguir esperando.

-¿eh?

-Aunque te quiero conmigo es tu decisión.

La mira a los ojos sin entender. Es cuando empieza a escuchar una voz. Es Shiryu, está llamando a sus hermanos.

-¿Quieres ir con ellos?

-Sí.

-Pues ve.

-Te quiero mamá

-Y yo te amo mi pequeño.

Se separan y tras mirarla por última vez se interna en la oscuridad buscando a sus hermanos.

-Hermanitos, ¿Dónde están hermanos?

Choca con algo, pero Shiryu está del otro lado. Como no puede pasar comienza a llamarlo.

-Aquí estoy, Shiryu. Aquí estoy.

Una puerta se abre y la luz lo ciega por unos instantes. Luego se da cuenta que está metido en un clóset y frente a él, está el pequeño Shiryu de unos ocho años extendiendo su mano hacia él. Completamente confundido la toma aunque no hay gran diferencia en el tamaño pues el rubio también es pequeño.

-¡Hasta que te encontré hermanito! Ahora sólo falta encontrar a los otros.

Llevado de la mano de Shiryu recorre aquel lugar, pronto lo reconoce, aquí los vio por primera vez, en el orfanatorio de la fundación Graude.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Sólo oía llorar a Shunrey, no podía avanzar oyendo ese llanto. Aunque vi la luz me quede en la oscuridad. Después escuche a Atena y dijo que si quería me podía quedar en este lugar. ¿Y tú?

-Vi a mamá. Pero no pude quedarme con ella. Te escuche y vine aquí.

Shiryu lo miro sorprendido y después bajo la mirada.

-Perdón, tenia tanto miedo de quedarme solo que empecé a llamarlos.

-No hay nada que perdonar, yo quise venir aquí. Me di cuenta que ustedes no estaban allí y tampoco quise cruzar.

Aún así Shiryu no dice nada. Sigue cabizbajo

-¿Me perdonas, hermano?- Le pregunta Hyoga

-¿Perdonarte qué?

-El haberme rendido en la casa de libra. Yo no pensé en ustedes. Una vez mamá dijo que quería que yo tuviera hermanos para que así nunca estuviera solo. En esa ocasión me desagrado la idea pero ahora doy gracias por tenerlos. Realmente me encontraba atrapado en la soledad. Volverlos a ver me llena de alegría.

-Hyoga

-Hay que seguir buscando.

Recorren el lugar llamando a sus hermanos, es entonces cuando escuchan un débil sollozo. Siguiéndolo llegan a un cuarto y buscan debajo de la cama. Ahí se encontraba Shun.

-Hermanito, si no me llamas como te voy a encontrar.

Les era imposible alcanzarlo.

-Ven hermanito

-Ya no llores

-Ikki-niisan me dejo aquí. Se fue y me dejo aquí.

Los mayores entendieron que Ikki ha cruzado al reino de los muertos. Shun no ha podido seguirlo, por eso se quedo en la oscuridad. Quería ir con su hermano, su falta de deseo de quedarse lo mantenía inaccesible. Por eso casi no lo escuchaban, ni lo veian. Pronto Hyoga y Shiryu comenzaron a preocuparse, lentamente dejan de percibirlo.

-Ven aquí.- Le suplica Shiryu.

Pero no hay respuesta. Hyoga se mete lo más que puede bajo la cama y estira sus brazos tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Shun…Shun…Te quiero mucho hermanito. No soy Ikki pero…Shun…¿Crees que te puedas conformar conmigo?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta pero Hyoga sintió unas manitas asirse a las suyas y lo jala hacia fuera. Con ayuda de Shiryu lo logra sacar de debajo de la cama. Al ver el lugar y como están el pequeño Shun se sorprende por unos instantes para nuevamente llorar por su hermano perdido. Hyoga lo abraza tratando de consolarlo.

Con Shun un poco más calmado continúan la búsqueda. Hyoga lo lleva de la mano y van siguiendo a Shiryu.

-Hermanito ¿dónde estas?

-Aquí- Escuchan la pequeña vocecita.

Abren la puerta que da al jardín. Sentado en medio de un gran campo florido encuentran al pequeño Seiya que trae una coronita de flores en la cabeza y tiene unos lagrimones porque estuvo llorando.

-Seiya

-¿Lo hice bien?

-Sí

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-¿Y está coronita?- Pregunta Hyoga.

-Es que estaba solo y me asuste.

-¿Sabes hacer estas cosas?- Sigue Hyoga.

-Seika me enseño.

Shiryu contempla a los más jóvenes, aún están muy impresionados por todo.

-Lo bueno es que estamos juntos. –Dice el dragón al tiempo que se sienta en el suelo y empieza arrancar flores.- Vamos hacer coronitas.

Shun no dice nada. Se seca las últimas lagrimas, se sienta y también comienza a cortar flores.

-Shiryu ¿sabes hacer coronas? –Le pregunta Seiya que ya está manos a la obra.

-Shunrey me enseño.

Seiya y Shiryu interrogan con la mirada a Shun.

-June -responde cabizbajo.

-¿y tú Hyoga? ¿por qué no haces nada?

-No se hacer esas cosas.

-Ya, muy hombrecito.- Dice Shiryu.

-A diferencia de ustedes yo no crecí con niñas.

-Ahora si me das lastima.- Continua el dragón.

-Con razón tienes ese carácter tan amargado.- Dice Seiya mientras le pone la corona que había hecho.

-Yo no tengo hermanas…solo tengo hermanos.

Los tres los miran.

-Pues tus hermanos vamos a enseñarte hacer coronitas de flores.- Responde alegre Shiryu.

En la frontera de la vida y la muerte cuatro pequeños y hermosos hermanos juegan entre las flores. Lejos de toda pelea y todo dolor.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

*Diálogos tomados del anime.

** Diálogos y fragmentos tomados del manga.

Inspirado en los tomos 10,11,12 y 13 del manga de Saint Seiya.

Doki: es la onomatopeya en japonés del latido del corazón.

Honestamente prefiero el final del anime. En el tomo 13 parece que mueren los caballeros de bronce, pues Saori no los revive y dice honrara su memoria como Atena. Tal parece que a la semana siguiente el editor de Kurumada le dijo: ¡vientos! Masami nos han dado luz verde para la continuación, pon a tus muchachos de bronce en otra batalla. Y Kurumada le respondió: ¡Que bueno que siempre se cuenta con el artimaña del coma! Pues en el siguiente tomo están en el hospital. Y es que Kurumada tiene la mala costumbre de matar a sus personajes al final, como paso en B´T X (aunque sobrevivieron Teppei y Kotaro pero todos los demás incluido X perecieron).

También subiré imágenes de las otras series de Kurumada, cosas de Saint Seiya y de mis fics en mi metroflog. Así que visítenlo estoy como liluelazul.

Espero que les haya gustado este apartado. Ya solo falta el capítulo final y acabo este fic.


	8. And in the end I ll say goodbye again

_******-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Capítulo 8 And in the end I´ll say goodbye again**_

_**(Y en el fin de nuevo diré adiós)**_

_******-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

En una elegante mansión se lleva acabo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y el encuentro predestinado entre Julián Solo y Saori Kido ocurre. Prendado de la belleza de Saori, el hombre Julián le pide matrimonio. Pero la dulce joven lo rechaza. Lo que hace nacer sentimientos de ambición en el hombre Julian. Se jura que la hará suya. Y en eso estaba cuando ve un extraño brillo proveniente de un viejo templo a Poseidón. Atraído por la luz, el joven descubre el tridente y Tetis de Sirena se presenta ante él. Informándole que es la reencarnación de Poseidón y llevándoselo al fondo del mar.

Esa misma noche, Saori quien dormía apaciblemente despierta al escuchar un ruido en su habitación. Antes de poderse dar cuenta de que la despertó, alguien la noquea y huye con ella.

Aquel hombre no era más que un peón del santuario marino al que le habían encomendado la tarea de secuestrarla para llevársela como regalo al emperador Poseidón, quien por fin va a volver a su reino en el fondo del mar. Lo que no esperaba, fue que Atena está custodiada por el caballero dorado Aioria de Leo, quien fácilmente lo derrota.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las calamidades. Los tsunamis e inundaciones amenazan con acabar a la humanidad.

En su mansión Saori Atena se cuestiona por el origen del mal, cuando Tetis acompañada de un buen numero de peones marinos aparecen, amenazando con secuestrarla.

Pero el caballero Seiya de Pegaso les sale al paso acabando con los peones y Tetis se ve forzada a huir. En cuanto ella se marcha, Seiya se desploma inconsciente.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuatro hermosos niños juegan en el inmenso jardín de flores que se encuentra en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte.

El pequeño Hyoga corre, está jugando a las escondidillas y busca a sus hermanos. Aún trae la corona de flores en su cabeza, ríe completamente dichoso mientras escudriña los árboles y los arbustos.

-Ya te vi Shiryu, estás allá arriba.

El pelilargo no le hace mucho caso, Seiya se ha ido, ha dejado este lugar.

-¿Shiryu?

-Me encontraste pero todavía no ganas tienen aun que encontrar a los otros.

El rubio da vuelta y se marcha decidido a encontrar a sus pequeños hermanos. Mientras Shiryu reflexiona, Seiya empezó a sentir que algo malo iba pasar. Tal vez el Pegaso sea el caballero que está más conectado a Atena. Simplemente camino unos cuantos pasos y desapareció.

Sabían que no se podían quedar en este lugar para siempre, tienen noción de lo que pasa a su alrededor, a veces les llegan sonidos, oyen voces y aparatos, a veces se sorprenden mirando sus brazos por que han sentido un piquete, entienden que si bien sus almas están aquí sus cuerpos deben estar en algún hospital.

A diferencia de Hyoga y Shun que casi no perciben nada, Shiryu y Seiya tienen cosas que los atan al mundo de los vivos. Shiryu piensa en Shunrey y en su maestro, mientras que Seiya en su hermana. Cada vez están más consientes del tiempo que pasa. Pero a últimas fechas el castaño está un poco ansioso, como si sintiera un peligro, delante de ellos lo disimula pero él lo notó. Ahora que ha desaparecido ha empezado a percibir eso, como si algo se levantara y envolviera a Saori.

Baja la mirada y contempla a sus hermanitos, Hyoga ya encontró a Shun y de la mano lo lleva en la búsqueda de Seiya. Shun lo sigue aunque sus ojos lucen preocupados. El mayor baja del árbol y les sonríe. Trata de ocultar lo evidente.

-A ese Seiya lo vamos a tener que nombrar el rey de las escondidillas.- Les dice Shiryu.

-Se que no lo voy a poder encontrar.- Dice Hyoga. También ha empezado a percibir eso.

-¡Seiya!- Exclama Shun con alegría y es que lo ha visto caminar hacia ellos.

Y el pequeño Seiya se reúne con sus hermanos.

-¿Que paso? –Pregunta Shiryu.

-Tengo que irme por un tiempo, pero prometo regresar.

-Nada de eso, si te vas yo también.- Insiste el Dragón.

-No. Ustedes me esperan aquí.

-Sabes, también es mi responsabilidad.

El pequeño Seiya hizo un gesto enfadado mientras mira al mayor de sus hermanos. Luego miró a Hyoga y a Shun.

-A mí me da igual mientras este con ustedes.- Contestó Hyoga.- Además de todas maneras siento que tengo que ir.

-Yo pienso ir.- Dice Shun.- Si no le estaría fallando a mi hermano.

-Ya hemos jugado bastante, tómense de las manitas y vamonos.- Dice Shiryu.

-¿Por qué siempre nos haces ir tomados de la mano?- Alega Hyoga.

-Porque me da miedo que se me pierdan. -Responde el pelilargo tomando de la mano a Hyoga y a Seiya, mientras Hyoga toma a Shun.

-Te tomas muy enserio eso de ser el mayor.- Dice Seiya a lo que Shiryu le responde enseñándole la lengua.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En el hospital de la fundación Graude los 4 caballeros de bronce sobrevivientes a la batalla de las 12 casas, continúan en coma.

El doctor y Saori hablan del milagro de que Seiya se levantó y fue a protegerla. A lo que Saori explica que quizás el cosmos de Seiya sintió el peligro que la cercaba y que por eso despertó por unos momentos.

Mientras en el fondo del mar Tetis le informa a Dragón del mar que los caballeros de bronce aún viven. Sugiere aniquilarlos ahora que todavía están en el hospital heridos de gravedad. Antes de que se vuelvan en un obstáculo para el emperador Poseidón.

Entonces Sorrento se ofrece a ir a aniquilarlos.

En el hospital de la fundación, Saori cuida a sus caballeros de bronce, cuando el caballero dorado Aldebaran de Tauro se presenta. Le pide a Atena que se traslade al santuario pues dado la resurrección de Poseidón; allá la diosa estará a salvo, pero Atena se niega, no puede dejar solos a Seiya y a los demás. A lo que Aldebaran responde que él se quedará a custodiarlos. Siendo así Atena acepta marcharse.

Esa noche Sorrento entra al hospital dispuesto en acabar con la vida de los caballeros de bronce, pero Aldebaran se lo impide. Por su vida no va a permitir que los lastimen. Se da el enfrentamiento entre el dorado y el marino. Ante la técnica de Sorrento, Aldebaran no tiene más remedio que destruir sus propios tímpanos, pero de nada funciona, la melodía de muerte de Sirena le afecta.

Decidido a todo Aldebaran aún ofrece resistencia, no permitirá que maten a Seiya y a los demás, pero la confrontación entre ambos se ve interrumpida con la llegada de la diosa Atena, quien ordena a Sorrento a llevarla frente a Poseidón.

El general marino nada puede hacer ante la orden de la diosa. Su cosmos no sólo lo abrumo si no que hizo que olvidara el resultado de la pelea contra Aldebaran. Sorrento mismo la escoltó frene a Poseidón.

Al estar frente a frente, Saori y Julián, se sorprenden mutuamente al ver que el otro es un dios. Poseidón nuevamente le propone matrimonio a Atena y gobernar juntos la tierra, pero la diosa se niega. Le pide que ceje en sus deseos de destruir la tierra, pues aunque Atena sea una diosa, no puede controlar la voluntad de otros dioses y es la voluntad de Poseidón lo que esta inundando la tierra.

Poseidón entonces le ofrece un trato, ella por la tierra y Atena acepta. La lluvia que debería caer sobre los hombres caerá sobre ella. Y la diosa es encerrada en el soporte principal.

Tetis es enviada a avisar a los caballeros de la situación de Atena, llega ante el anciano maestro de libra y le pide que movilice a los dorados pues una nueva guerra santa entre Poseidón y Atena ha comenzado.

Seiya y sus demás hermanos aparecen y le dicen que no es necesario movilizar a los dorados. Ellos 4 aceptan el reto de Poseidón.

Tetis se sorprende de ver que ya salieron del coma, pero aún así les dice que no son rivales para los 7 generales marinos y se va sumergiéndose en la cascada de Rozan.

Kiki les entrega las nuevas armaduras reparadas con la sangre de los caballeros dorados y con ayuda del pequeño siguen la esencia de Tetis hasta el templo de Poseidón, frente a Dragón del mar. Tras vencer a los guardias, Dragón del mar se retira diciendo que los esperara en su propio pilar y ordenándole a Tetis que les explique como pueden salvar a Atena. Los bronce se separan corriendo hacia los pilares.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sin embrago al llegar al pilar del Antártico Hyoga se encontró frente a frente con su maestro Camus y aunque en un principio no creyó que se trataba de él, Camus realizó la ejecución de aurora, borrando las dudas en el corazón del rubio caballero que terminó creyendo que de verdad se trataba de su maestro.

Nunca va a olvidar el combate que sostuvieron, en la casa de Acuario, cada palabra, cada gesto del que fuera su mentor. Todo de Camus se le quedo gravado.

Amó a Camus, para él fue un padre, luchar en su contra, es la prueba más grande de fidelidad a Atena y a los ideales que defiende, pero también es la prueba más grande de su amor a sus hermanos, pues lo hizo más por ellos que por la diosa.

Las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos cuando lo vio caer después del choque de ejecuciones de auroras. Lo vio tendido en el suelo antes de caer el mismo. Después ya no supo más. Pero si él sobrevivió de milagro, entonces tal vez, Camus también. Él siendo tan fuerte … él siempre invencible … Camus, su amado maestro está vivo … entonces él no asesinó al hombre al que considera un padre.

_-Camus, en verdad estás con vida … ahora no sabes el gusto que me da el saber que no te mate.*_

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos azules del rubio, lagrimas de felicidad y de perdón, por un momento fue completamente dichoso creyendo que no había sido el verdugo del hombre al que considera como su padre.

Desgraciadamente había caído en la trampa de un general marino. Mientras se repetía una y otra vez que él no lo mato, el general marino aprovecho el momento y le propino un golpe asesino. El cosmos de aquel se incendio y pudo darse cuenta que todo fue una cruel ilusión.

Y las lagrimas de felicidad se convirtieron en amargura pura. Perdió el sentido, para cuando despertó, Ikki ya había vencido a Kasa de Leumades y destruido el pilar. Escuchó la conversación que el Fénix tuvo con Kiki, su hermano tenia razón, como guerreros de la justicia, como santos de Atena, tenia que levantarse por sí mismo

_-No te dejes morir. No debes derrotarte tu solo, cisne Hyoga._

_-Tienes…razón en todo lo que haz dicho Ikki. Un hombre no se deja derrotar así, ahora…debo levantarme y ser fuerte. No dejarme derrotar por lo que vieron mis ojos. Tú me haz dado una razón antes de ser un hombre soy un caballero (…) y aunque tome la vida de mi maestro Camus…debo seguir…sí. Debo seguir adelante con nuestra misión.*_

El rubio caballero se levanta, rasga sus ropas para vendarse la herida y decidido corre al pilar del Ártico. Mientras avanza, reflexiona en lo que paso y en Camus…en si estaría orgulloso de él.

Camus siempre quiso que fuera un fuerte y leal caballero de Atena, pero ¿Quién es en realidad el cisne? Cuando entrenó para caballero nunca quiso serlo, él quería la fuerza de los caballeros para rescatar el barco. Siempre se ha movido por fines personales, cuando le ordenaron matar a Seiya y compañía desobedeció la orden por amor a sus hermanos, cuando lucho contra caballeros negros, plateados y dorados lo hizo para proteger a sus hermanos. Son su familia y los protegerá a cualquier costo. También en las doce casas, se movió más por ellos que por Atena, si asistió al combate fue por que tenia que hablar con su maestro, después cuando sus hermanos lo rescataron, siguió luchando, pero de nuevo fue más por ellos que por Atena.

Llega al pilar del Ártico, la sorpresa inunda su ser pues el cosmos que lo recibe le es familiar y si ver a Camus le partió el corazón, encontrarse frente a frente con esa persona fue un shock inmenso.

_I´m everything you know_

_You wonder friend of foe_

_I´m the burning in your throat when you swallow_

_But you spit me out_

_Your stomach full of doubt_

_**And still you´re faking every word out of your mouth**_

_**But you won´t let go**_

_**It´s all about control**_

_Understand I´m born to lead you will follow_

_**I don´t wanna stay**_

_**I´m running away**_

_Don´t you hear me when say_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I´m gone_

_**You don´t like being second**_

_**I don´t like being wrong**_

_**I won´t forget the way you made feel**_

_**I won´t regret running away from here**_

_**So I´ll say goodbye again**_

_**So I´ll say goodbye again**_

Esa persona.

A quien quiso como a un hermano.

Isaac.

No puede creer que es él, que esta vivo, el caballero comienza a llorar y baja la guardia, cosa que el general aprovecha para patearlo. Isaac se presenta como el general Marino del ártico el Kraken.

Hyoga no quiere creer que el joven que conoció en Siberia, aquel que lo cuidó y lo protegió, aquel que fue su compañero de entrenamiento, se haya unido a Poseidón.

Le es un milagro encontrarlo con vida…un milagro tan grande que su corazón llora de alegría.

¿Cuántas lagrimas ha derramado por él?

¿Cuántas veces clamó por su perdón?

¿Cuánto se ha odiado desde ese día?

Y ahora está ahí, parado frente al pilar … ¡DICIÉNDOLE QUE ES UN MARINO LEAL A POSEIDÓN!

Él no quería convertirse en caballero, nunca lo quiso. Eso siempre fue el deseo de Isaac, no el de Hyoga. Aquel joven a diario le habló de que protegería a los inocentes de este mundo. Decía que se convertiría en alguien tan fuerte como el Kraken y que lucharía contra el mal.

Le contó tanto…

Isaac le idealizó tanto el deber de un caballero, que el rubio siempre quiso que él fuera el elegido. Lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Maldijo al destino que lo escogió a él y hasta ha creído con seguridad que Atena cometió un error. Porque Isaac era mejor que él. Isaac sabia lo que es ser un caballero de Atena, Isaac quería proteger a este mundo.

Hyoga durante 5 años fue protegido por el calido corazón de Isaac, del arduo y peligroso entrenamiento para caballeros. A pesar del peligro el nunca tuvo miedo por que el peliverde estuvo a su lado, cuidándolo.

Le es imposible olvidar todas esas veces que cuando niños reían. Que fue feliz, muy feliz a su lado.

¿Dónde está esa calida persona que solía ser? ¿Dónde está su Isaac?

_**Now it´s there to see**_

_**You´ve forgiven me**_

_**Ever since I was the prince among theives**_

_So you hold me down_

_Strip away my crown_

_Can´t contain me knowing all the truth I found_

_**Always thinking small**_

_**Helping me to fail**_

_**Now you´re jealousy and hate consumes us all**_

_I don´t wanna stay_

_I´m running away_

_Don´t you hear me when say_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I´m gone_

_You don´t like being second_

_I don´t like being wrong_

_I won´t forget the way you made feel_

_I won´t regret running away from here_

Recuerdan el pasado, todo lo que sucedió, las creencias de ese entonces y lo que los separo. Como por salvarlo fue arrastrado al templo del dios del mar. Isaac ataca con todas sus fuerzas al caballero y este sale despedido por el ataque perdiendo el sentido.

En la inconciencia, la mente del cisne viaja a unos recuerdos borrosos. A los momentos después de ser rescatado por Isaac. Cuando el maestro Camus lo encontró. Recuerda todo lo que hizo para mantenerlo con vida.

_Una sensación fría y húmeda en la frente lo despertó, sin embargo estaba tan débil que no fue capaz de abrir los ojos. _

_Si hubiera tenido fuerzas habría llorado, su poca conciencia le decía que está vivo…él…que no lo merece está vivo e Isaac, muerto en el fondo del mar._

_No quería vivir._

_Es entonces cuando escucho voces._

_-Debería despedirse de él._

_-No_

_-Señor Camus, está muy mal no creo que pase la noche. Ya no deberíamos de hacer nada por tratar de salvarlo, deberíamos de mantenerlo cómodo hasta que llegue el final._

_-Usted va a continuar._

_-No va a resistir el procedimiento, no tiene fuerzas y…parece que no tiene ganas de vivir._

_-Que sobreviva o no, no depende de usted o de mí y ni siquiera de él._

_¿De quien entonces? se preguntó Hyoga, antes de sentir un intenso dolor y nuevamente sumergirse en la inconciencia._

_De nueva cuenta despierta pese a que el cuerpo está muy débil. Siente que se congela, debe estar ardiendo en fiebre pues alguien le está humedeciendo la frente con un paño _

_No quiero vivir ¿Por qué no me dejan morir?_

_-Señor Camus, necesita descansar, alguien más puede quedarse a cuidarlo._

_-No…no me separare de él. No hasta que este a salvo. Tienes que abrir tus ojos. Haz soportado tanto…sobreviviste al mar, sobreviviste a la hipotermia. _

_-Sus pulmones estaban llenos de agua, afortunadamente logramos drenarla, sobrevivió y sobrevivirá aun sin usted a su lado, necesita dormir señor Camus._

_-Ya le dije que no me voy a separar de él. Si algo le pasa que cuentas le voy a entregar a Atena._

_No quiero vivir. _

_Se repite eso una y otra vez, mientras su conciencia se duerme y despierta. Sus ojos se abren y con dolor vuelve a confirmar que todavía esta vivo. Pronto alguien entra en su campo de visión. Su maestro Camus, que lo mira aliviado y lleno de felicidad. Nunca olvidara esa imagen, hubiera deseado un reproche de su parte, hubiera deseado que se enfadara, que le regañara por la estupidez que cometió y que le costó la vida a Isaac._

_-Está demasiado deprimido.- Dijo el doctor.- Vamos a perderlo._

_-No. _

_Una mañana despertó, contemplo a Camus que recargado en la puerta charlaba con alguien en la habitación contigua. _

_-Chico estúpido. Su tontería le causo la muerte a tu otro pupilo. El otro tenia talento._

_-¡BASTA!_

_-Pero Camus…lo aceptas así nada más._

_-Nada más importa que el que Hyoga sobreviva._

_-No puedo creerte._

_-Quería a Isaac, pero tú y yo sabíamos que él no era el elegido y su muerte ha sido la prueba. Tienes razón tenia más talento que Hyoga pero Atena así lo dispuso, habrá visto algo en el corazón de Isaac, que no lo escogió. Aunque no te parezca la diosa ya hizo su elección y me consagrare a ello, Hyoga será caballero, porque así lo dispuso ella y no voy a dejar que el sacrificio de Isaac sea en vano. _

_-Tienes razón. No quería decirlo pero Isaac nunca habría sido caballero, había algo en él, en su corazón…no importa. Ya no importa._

_¡Ya no importa!_

_¡Ya no importa!_

_Hyoga lloró por esas palabras. No importa, ya nada importa, ya no quería vivir._

_Un par de días pasaron en los que Hyoga se negó a comer. Los ruegos y las suplicas de su maestro de nada sirvieron. Camus se enfadó, le ordenó y aun así no obtuvo resultados. Desesperado lo obligó a sentarse y a la fuerza le hizo abrir la boca. Aunque el rubio intento oponer resistencia no pudo. Fue alimentado._

_-No te dejare que nos hagas esto Hyoga. No te dejare morir. Isaac se sacrifico para salvarte, así que aunque sea por la fuerza te mantendré vivo. _

_Ante esas palabras Hyoga ya no lucho más, comenzó a comer y a obedecer. Pero aun así no quería vivir. Camus no podía quitarle el ojo de encima, temía que a la primera oportunidad el chico atentara contra su vida, por eso cuando necesitaba dormir lo hacia a su lado e incluso pasaba sus brazos alrededor del ruso no fuera que se le escapara. Así que en esos días a menudo despertaba y contemplaba a su maestro dormir a su lado. Por días las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y su maestro no le decía nada, simplemente acariciaba su cabello. _

_Esto fue lo que le clavó espinas en su corazón. Camus nunca lo regaño, ni le reprocho su comportamiento. Como si Isaac no importara. Sintió que para él, lo único importante fue mantenerlo con vida por que él era el elegido._

_A Hyoga, ya nada importo, sólo se dejo arrastrar y se convirtió en el caballero del cisne._

Lo gritos de un niño lo hacen despertar. Con dificultad se levanta y ve a Isaac golpeando con saña a Kiki.

_-Debo proteger esto, no importa contra que._

_-Ríndete pequeño enano. _

_-No, eso nunca. Todos están luchando, arriesgando sus vidas, cómo podría escapar. El maestro Mu nunca me lo perdonaría. No me daré por vencido. Resguardare la paz y sólo así podré ser también un caballero de Atena. Estoy peleando con los caballeros por la paz, haciendo lo que pueda.**_

Ese no podía ser Isaac

Ese ya no es el amigo de sus recuerdos.

-¡DETENTE ISAAC!

El valor de Kiki ha hecho reaccionar al cisne. Hyoga finalmente ha entendido el verdadero significado de ser un caballero de Atena.

¿Por qué el destino me escogió a mí?

No lo sabe … lo único que sabe, su única verdad es que ÉL ES UN CABALLERO DE ATENA.

Los asuntos personales no importan, sus pensamientos y sentimientos no deben de estorbar. No lo había entendido hasta este momento, ese deber tan grande, por el cual el maestro Camus se sacrificó. SU DEBER COMO CABALLERO DE ATENA.

No hay nada que le deba afectar. Su deber como caballero de Atena es vencer sin importar el costo. Debe luchar dejando de lado muchas cosas.

Al ser un caballero de Atena su derrota no significa sólo su muerte, si no también la de Atena y los cientos de personas que dependen de él. Ante esto, que pequeños son sus sentimientos.

No puede ser derrotado. Aunque Poseidón sea un dios, no tiene derecho de hacer sufrir a tanta gente. Es cierto que hay muchas personas malvadas, pero no por ellas vamos a olvidar a tantos que son inocentes.

Hyoga toma al maltrecho de Kiki, y lo acomoda con delicadeza a un costado de la urna de armadura de libra.

Ambos hombres vuelven a discutir, Isaac no cambia de parecer, a su criterio Poseidón esta en lo correcto, para tener una nueva era de paz, la humanidad debe ser exterminada.

El rubio trata de hacerle ver a Isaac que Poseidón sólo ambiciona poder, sólo quiere gobernar, por eso se justifica en la maldad de los hombres. Pero hay tanta gente inocente, tantos que se esfuerzan en seguir adelante, tantos que antes reían y que ahora lloran y sufren la angustia por el odio de Poseidón. Y Hyoga como caballero de Atena, los protegerá, por que ese su deber, y sobre todo porque el mundo a pesar de su imperfección es bello.

_You think you see the World well you see nothing_

_You think you see the World well you see nothing_

_Time is only gonna make it worse in the end_

_So I´ll say goodbye again_

_**Don´t hit me with you fears**_

_**I won´t fit with your ideas**_

_**You missed what I´m about**_

_**I earned my way out**_

_**And in the end**_

_**I´ll say goodbye again**_

Hyoga le pide a Isaac que entre en razón, porque cumplirá con su deber, sin dudar. Ahora que no hay dudas puede sentir el aura de su maestro, desde el principio Camus siempre a cuidado de él. Todos los caballeros dorados lo cuidan y la prueba es que su armadura ha reaccionado y se ha vuelto dorada.

Por eso con dolor pero sin dudas elevo sus manos en la técnica más poderosa que aprendió de su maestro.

La ejecución de Aurora.

_I won´t forget the way you made feel_

_I won´t regret running away from here_

_**I won´t forget the way you made feel**_

_**I won´t regret I´ll say goodbye again**_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I´m gone_

_I´ll say goodbye again_

_**Goodbye…so long…nice try…I´m gone**_

_**I´ll say goodbye again**_

_Goodbye…so long…nice try…I´m gone_

_I´ll say goodbye again_

_**Goodbye…so long…nice try…I´m gone**_

_**I´ll say goodbye again**_

Hyoga venció a Isaac, y este al final, para demostrar que pese a todo todavía son amigos, que todavía había en él, aquel cariño protector que siempre sintió hacia el rubio, le confeso la verdad de Poseidón. Que el origen de todo el mal radicaba en el caballero dorado de Géminis que ahora portaba la armadura del general marino Dragón del Mar.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Poseidón estaba a punto de acabar con Seiya pero Hyoga y Shiryu llegaron a tiempo para impedirlo, sin embargo, no son oponentes para el dios, el cual con su divino cosmos los derrota destrozándoles las armaduras.

Cuando todo parecía perdido la armadura de Sagitario aparece para brindarles nuevas esperanzas. Seiya intenta flechar a Poseidón pero el dios le devuelve la flecha, hiriendo al caballero. Seiya insiste he intenta de nueva cuenta flechar al dios obteniendo el mismo resultado, la flecha volvió hacia él y se salvo por que Shaina se puso como escudo. No teniendo otra esperanza el caballero tensa el arco de Sagitario esperando herir a Poseidón, mas, cuando la flecha regresa Seiya quita de en medio a Shaina ya que un verdadero hombre no usaría a una mujer de escudo. La flecha se clava en Shiryu quien se había interpuesto con la misma idea. Hyoga se levanta y Shun se les une. Serán el escudo de Seiya. Todos elevan su cosmos en un nuevo disparo y la flecha finalmente le da a Poseidon, quien queda completamente aturdido. Los caballeros de Atena aprovechan el momento para dirigirse hacia el pilar.

El dios al fin despierta completamente, lanza un poderoso rayo que derriba a los caballeros. Seiya logra levantarse a pesar del golpe en gran medida gracias a la armadura dorada de Sagitario. Poseidon lanza otro rayo hacia Seiya pero Hyoga se interpone para protegerlo, le recuerda a su hermano que prometió ser su escudo y le pide que avance hasta el soporte principal.

Poseidón los ataca nuevamente quedándose Hyoga al frente para servir de escudo a Seiya; afortunadamente la armadura dorada de Acuario aparece para salvarlos.

Hyoga vistiendo la armadura dorada le insiste a Seiya a que continué mientras encara a Poseidón.

-_Hyoga ¿acaso tú piensas morir?**_

Seiya no puede dar un paso, pero tampoco puede intervenir. Observa a su hermano elevar su cosmos para encarar al tridente del dios y en lugar de aprovechar el momento el castaño se paraliza.

Eso es por que el que está frente a él no es su hermano Hyoga, algo le ha pasado, algo lo ha cambiado drásticamente.

Hyoga piensa en morir, piensa dar su vida en esta batalla. Por eso Seiya no puede moverse, no puede dejarlo.

Nunca antes había visto a Hyoga así. Por supuesto es una posibilidad morir en la lucha, pero los pensamientos del rubio siempre fueron el salir adelante y lo menos lastimado posible. Él se cuida en el campo de batalla, aun cuando el oponente es más fuerte que él, Hyoga no piensa en opciones suicidas ni kamikases; es racional y conocedor de sus limites, busca salidas al problema.

Hyoga no es de los que se destruirían con su cosmos con tal de llevarse al oponente.

Su hermano Hyoga no es así.

No … no lo es … mas sin embargo, está disparando la ejecución de aurora.

La energía del tridente y de la ejecución de aurora quedan suspendidas por un momento, mas, el poder de Poseidón se va imponiendo.

Seiya no entiende que le pasó a Hyoga para hacerlo cambiar tanto. Cierto que él se sacrificaría para salvar a su hermanos, que lucho hasta su último aliento contra Camus, pero él lo decía, saldría victorioso y los alcanzaría. Aun si no, incluso si supiera que sus fuerzas no le alcanzan él soportaría, para volver con ellos. Ahora en cambio está aquí frente al tridente de Poseidón y a Seiya le da la impresión de que si lo deja atrás, será igual que en acuario, no quiere volver a ver la nieve de Hyoga, aquella con la que se despidió.

El tridente iba a vencer a Hyoga pero este es protegido por Shiryu y el escudo de libra. Los tres portando armaduras doradas juntan su cosmos y atacan a Poseidón, el cual cae inconsciente.

Aprovechan el momento para destruir el soporte principal con las armas de libra, pero estas se destruyen sin causarle un rasguño. Es entonces cuando Seiya les pide que lo arrojen contra el pilar usando el polvo de diamantes y el dragón naciente.

"Hay algo terrible que los dioses le entregaron al hombre …

El que un mortal pueda usar fuerza sobre humana, convirtiéndose casi en un dios …

Eso es un milagro …

Pegaso siendo humano logró un milagro…"*

…

Atena ha sido salvada del soporte principal.

"Ningún dios tocara esta tierra con fines tan altaneros…"*

…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Notas de la autora**_

*Texto tomado del manga

**Textos tomados del anime

Todos los hechos del principio fueron narrados como aparecieron en el manga. El final dado a que es casi idéntico al del manga no lo puse pues ya lo vimos en el anime. La diferencia importante es que es Kanon quien se interpone cuando Poseidón lanza el tridente a Atena y no Seiya. Por eso lo vemos en el templo de Atena en la saga de Hades.

He de admitir que por un tiempo le tuve tirria a mi adorado Seiya, pero ahora lo amo. Cuando veia ese momento cuando Hyoga luchaba contra Poseidon, Pegaso me desesperaba por su inacción, pero después cuando leí el manga, de hecho muchos meses después de haberlo leído todito, me repase estos capítulos y la luz se hizo en mi.

Entendí que Seiya se quedo parado cuando lo escuche en el anime decir "_Hyoga ¿acaso tú piensas morir?" _Hyoga es el menos sacrificado de los bronces, por eso es mi favorito. Quiero decir, a Seiya y a Shun se les hace muy natural incendiar su cosmos y lanzarse contra una pared con tal de salvar a Atena. Shunny estuvo apunto de hacerse explotar contra el pilar, al ver que no lo podía derribar, pero afortunadamente llego Kiki con la armadura de libra. Seiya tuvo su escena frente al muro de los lamentos. Shiryu es igual aunque a mi parecer más sacrificado que esos dos. Él es de "moriré pero te llevare conmigo" y se hace explotar. Pero mi Hyoga no es así, él no encontraría lógico lanzarse contra una pared. Y sujetar al enemigo y hacerse explotar tampoco entra entre sus planes de batalla.

Para esa escena Hyoga había cambiado radicalmente debido a su combate con Isaac, pues es hasta ese combate cuando Hyoga entiende su responsabilidad como caballero y que de él dependen muchas vidas. Por eso encara a Poseidón aun sabiendo que iba a morir, pues su cosmos no puede superar el de un dios. Y Seiya se da cuenta de esto. Hyoga sabe que quedarse es morir y pretende quedarse a morir –haciendo tiempo de forma heroica, cuando Hyoga nunca ha sido heroico.- por eso Seiya se pasma y hace esa pregunta "_Hyoga ¿acaso tú piensas morir?"_ tanto en el manga como en el anime, por que la última vez que vio al patito él no era de los sacrificados. ¿A que horas cambio tanto? ¿Por qué ahora le nace lo suicida, justo frente a Poseidón?

La canción es la culpable de que me haya tardado tanto (año y meses) en sacar este capítulo. Es que me encanta pues para mi es casi escuchar a Hyoga e Isaac discutiendo y como a fuerzas la metí pese a que siento que no queda en la narrativa, me tarde. La quiero y la metí aunque no se vea bien. La parte en negritas, siento que quedan con Hyoga. Como si se las estuviera diciendo a Isaac sobre todo esta que es mi favorita.

_**Don´t hit me with you fears**_

_**I won´t fit with your ideas**_

_**You missed what I´m about**_

_**I earned my way out**_

_**And in the end**_

_**I´ll say goodbye again**_

La canción se titula "Good bye" y es de SR-71 creo que del álbum tomorrow.

Pero bueno la traducción según yo (^_^) Mi inglés no es muy bueno va así

Soy todo lo que conoces

Tu asombroso amigo del enemigo

Soy el ardor en tu garganta cuando tragas

Pero me escupes fuera

Tu estomago se llena de dudas

**Y todavía estás fingiendo cada palabra que sale de tu boca**

**Pero tú no vas a venir**

**Todo esto es acerca del control**

Entiende, nací para dirigir tú para seguirme

**Yo no quiero estar aquí**

**Yo estoy huyendo**

¿No me oyes cuando digo

Adiós … tanto tiempo … buen intento … me voy?

**No te gusta ser el segundo**

**No me gusta estar equivocado**

**No voy a olvidar la forma en que me haces sentir**

**No me voy a arrepentir de huir lejos de aquí**

**Así que de nuevo diré adiós**

**Así que de nuevo diré adiós**

**Ahora estás ahí viendo**

**Me has perdonado**

**Desde que yo era el príncipe de los ladrones**

Así tu me haz sujetado

Para despojarme de mi corona

No puedes contenerme de toda la verdad que encontré.

**Siempre pensando en pequeño**

**Ayudándome a fallar**

**Ahora estas celoso y el odio consume todo**

**Yo no quiero estar aquí**

**Yo estoy huyendo lejos**

¿No me oyes cuando digo

Adiós … tanto tiempo … buen intento … me voy?

No te gusta ser el segundo

No me gusta sentirme equivocado

No voy a olvidar la forma en que me haces sentir

No me voy arrepentir de huir lejos de aquí

Piensas que ves al mundo bien, no ves nada

Piensas que ves al mundo bien, no ves nada

El tiempo sólo va a empeorar las cosas y al final

Así diré de nuevo adiós

**No me golpees con tus temores**

**Yo no estaré de acuerdo con tus ideas**

**Tú perdiste lo que soy**

**Lo que obtuve en mi salida**

**Y en el fin**

**De nuevo diré adiós**

No voy a olvidar la forma en que me haces sentir

No me voy arrepentir de huir lejos de aquí

**No voy a olvidar la forma en que me haces sentir**

**No me voy arrepentir de huir lejos de aquí**

Adiós …tanto tiempo … buen intento … me voy

De nuevo diré adiós

**Adiós …tanto tiempo … buen intento … me voy**

**De nuevo diré adiós**

Adiós …tanto tiempo … buen intento … me voy

De nuevo diré adiós

**Adiós …tanto tiempo … buen intento … me voy**

**De nuevo diré adiós**


	9. Epilogo

_**Feliz cumpleaños patito de mi corazón. **_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

_**El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**Él es nieve en los hombros de la diosa**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo en el nido de una pata **_

_**había unos huevos.**_

_**De los huevos nacieron unos patitos, **_

_**todos muy hermosos excepto uno.**_

_**Un patito no encajaba, un patito era diferente…**_

_**un patito se sintió feo a ojos de los demás…**_

_**Y es que ese patito **_

_**no era como los demás, **_

_**su singularidad lo hizo llenarse de soledad.**_

En el hospital de la fundación Graude, en Tokio, los caballeros de bronce se reponen de las heridas obtenidas de la terrible batalla contra Poseidón.

Ikki a los pocos días desapareció como es su costumbre. Seiya, Shiryu y Shun ya están reaccionando, pero Hyoga … ese pareciera que no quiere despertar.

Es muy doloroso para la diosa y sus amigos verlo tan desanimado. Pudieron sentir su dolor durante el combate. Su fuerte cosmos zozobró lleno de dudas y sobretodo de arrepentimiento.

Bendito cosmos que les permite sentir todo a pesar de estar separados. Por eso pudieron sentir como lloró durante casi todo el enfrentamiento que sostuvo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su dolor al final se llenó de determinación.

Ahora está tumbado en esa cama, con esa fea herida en su ojo. Herida que tal vez ya no sane. Que triste es pensar que tal vez ese lucero azul no vuelva a brillar.

Sigilosos cada que pueden 3 chicos se fugan de su cuarto de hospital para hacerle compañía al cisne. De cuando en cuando acarician su dorado cabello, le susurran dulces palabras, toman su mano y sonríen cuando este las aprieta débilmente.

No están preocupados pues saben que el cisne se levantará. Sólo está muy cansado. Su corazón se siente muy cansado. Tan cansado, que no tiene fuerzas para abrir sus ojos. Por eso no se asustan cuando los doctores dicen que él no quiere despertar, ellos no lo conocen, no lo sintieron. Nunca podrán entenderlo.

Algo muy dentro de él ha cambiado. Lo saben sin necesidad de palabras.

Hasta ese momento, en esa pelea en el fondo del mar, fue cuando Hyoga aceptó que él es el elegido para ser el caballero del cisne.

No importan todas las batallas del pasado, en ellas Hyoga sólo se dejo llevar por las circunstancias. Aun la pelea en las doce casas fue más por sus hermanos que por ser un caballero de Atena.

Pero esta batalla no fue así, pues, Hyoga aceptó su destino y el peso que conlleva ser el elegido. Su misión, su deber, su responsabilidad. Dejó de lado lo que amaba por el bienestar de la gente de la tierra que depende de él.

Son tantos los que se salvaron de la muerte que Poseidón en sus aguas les deparaba. Para ello fue que Camus lo entrenó con tanto ahínco. Para eso fue por lo que se sacrificó en la batalla de las doce casas al enseñarle la máxima técnica. Porque él sabia, que el proteger a la humanidad era un peso que caería en los hombros de Hyoga.

Hyoga cumplió con su deber. Porque no podía olvidar todo lo que Camus sacrificó por él, ni tampoco lo que Atena significa. La protección de los seres humanos. El ruso no se arrepiente de la decisión que tomó, sabe que hizo lo correcto.

Pero eso no significa que no duela.

Que no pese.

Por eso está cansado.

Por eso no abre los ojos.

Por eso duerme.

Y sus hermanitos esperan tranquilos a que despierte.

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

La diosa contempla a su joven caballero de rubios cabellos, el cual no ha recuperado la conciencia.

_**El patito se dio cuenta que era diferente**_

_**Y odio ese destino que lo marcaba**_

_**Por mas que quiso huir no pudo.**_

_**Y lloro, por el peso de ese destino. **_

_**Lleno de soledad y tristeza el patito se escondió entre los juncos.**_

_**se hundió en el fango**_

_**y allí en el lodo se agazapó deseando jamás ser encontrado…**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

_Hay demasiada neblina. Tanta que casi no puede ver. Pero Pegaso ve algo en el horizonte y lo señala. _

_Algo hay que ellos no pueden ver._

_Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e incluso Ikki, toman la mano de Pegaso. No importa que este tras la neblina todos juntos con su amor de hermanos lo van a encarar._

_Porque el corazón se siente muy contento. Hyoga siente que late con inmensa fuerza por la alegría que le produce estar con sus hermanos. _

Aquella visión desaparece al tiempo que abre sus ojos azules. Se despertó al sentir la presencia de Shun. Hace un mes que dejaron el hospital, pero aún están cansados por haber elevado tanto su cosmos. Así que Hyoga andaba haraganeando en la mansión. Tomó una gran almohada y se fue a uno de sus lugares favoritos, una gran habitación vacía pero que tiene una alfombra gruesa y suavecita. Cerca de la ventana acomodo su almohada y se tiro en el suelo, intentando leer el periódico, pero lo único que logro fue quedarse dormido.

Hasta que Shun llegú. Estaba escuchando música y también huyo a este lugar para descansar. Al ver que había despertado a Hyoga se quito los audífonos, se acomodo junto al rubio y puso los audífonos de modo que ambos pudieran escuchar la música.

No paso mucho sin que Seiya también llegara. Contempló al par de flojos unos momentos antes de buscar donde tirarse el también.

Shiryu que de seguro se sintió solito y también llegó y se acomodo en un rincón cerca de Seiya y se puso a dormir. Seiya y Shun aprovechaban la gran ventana para ver las nubes pasar. Hyoga volvió a su intento de leer el periódico. Aunque tuvo el mismo resultado, nuevamente se quedó dormido.

Para Seiya y Shun, las nubes fueron lo mismo que contar borregos … lentamente se durmieron.

Allí los encontró su diosa. Todos dormidos en la alfombra.

Hyoga realmente luce feliz en compañía de sus hermanos, a pesar de estar dormido sonríe un poquito.

Hace tiempo que el rubio ya no se pregunta por qué el fue el elegido para portar la armadura. Aún no se da cuenta de la respuesta y en estos momentos no le interesa. Pero Atena sabe que Hyoga fue el elegido por la fortaleza de su corazón, por que siempre se logra levantar.

Hyoga fue elegido por el infinito amor que hay en su corazón.

Para su madre que le enseño tanto acerca de la bondad.

Para Camus e Isaac que le enseñaron tanto sobre ser un caballero.

Para sus hermanos que siempre le dan fuerzas y esperanzas.

_**Allí entre los juncos, **_

_**escondido en el lodo**_

_**sus verdaderos hermanos lo encontraron.**_

_**Secaron sus lagrimas,**_

_**limpiaron sus plumas,**_

_**lo cubrieron de amor.**_

_**Porque nuestro patito no era un patito…era hermoso cisne.**_

_**Pero que importa que sea hermoso. Cuando encontró lo más importante…sus hermanos.**_

_**Nuestro patito es el elegido para ser un cisne.**_

_**Nuestro patito quiere ser ese cisne para sus hermanos.**_

_**Hyoga es el elegido para ser el caballero del cisne.**_

_**No lo eligieron las estrellas, ni los dioses.**_

_**Lo eligió el amor de sus hermanos y el amor que él siente por ellos.**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

Notas

* Dos imágenes del final me las fusile del metroflog de Smily90 me gustaron tanto que por eso las use. La primera es una imagen donde sólo se ven las manos de los bronces con armadura. La de Pegaso esta señalando al horizonte y todos la toman. Tiene escrito "Bronze Saints Forever" y es una imagen que me enamoró por la unión. La otra es de Hyoga y Shun sobre un almohadón escuchando música y el rubio lee el periódico. Los dos se ven tan bellos y tranquilos que hasta me da pereza moverme.

Si las quieren ver pues pasen a su metroflog. Está como Smily90, o entren al mío, liluelazul y de allí se van a favoritos. Ahí les aparecerá el link. Eso si, las imágenes fueron publicadas hace meses así que van a tener que revisarla. Lo bueno es que ella deja todas las imágenes descargables y como las busca desde el otro lado del mundo tiene imágenes nuevas que nunca antes había visto.

*La frase "El es nieve en los hombros de la diosa" no es mía, (TT-TT) La encontré en un fan-comic en el Deviant Art de Huntybounter.


End file.
